Another Song, A Second Chance
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Stage performer turn soul singer, unexpectingly meeting with an admirer from 8 years back. Warning: shoujo-ai, and some male-bashing within, proceed at your own risk. Don't read if you disagree. Thank you and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Mai HiME**

_Another Song, A Second Chance_

_**I don't own anything whatsoever…**_

_Warning:__ The contents within this story will be from foul language to violence to nudity to morbid things and probably some male-bashing. You have been warned, so if you disagree with any of the warnings stop reading and leave. Thank you._

For twenty years, Tohkiha Mai performed to the live audience all around the world in a comedy production filled with singing and dancing. Earning herself adoring fans, but lack of time to be with her husband of four years, Tate Yuuichi; the man of men. The divorce was a bitter one for the star of the show, taking half of her fortune after he had been cheating on her since the day of their marriage until the day she come home catching him in their bed naked with another woman.

Throughout her years with the company, the year they performed in Kyoto was the start of a special fan mail written by a teen to her. A secret admirer, professing his endless adoration to her for the last eight years, and with each letter she replied the same answer telling him to save his feelings for someone else as she's already married. But even though they have never met face-to-face before, Mai couldn't help but confided her feelings and problems to her special fan like they had known each other since childhood. Now with the divorce over, Mai once more confided with her fan about a career move and was recommended to look up the Hime Music Production Company in Kyoto.

Kyoto, a decent size studio was set up with the proper tools and cameras for a photo shoot, if they could find the person's that's supposed to be there for the shoot that is. "Where the hell is the person I'm asking for?" Yuuki Nao shouted throwing a bottle of water at a light stand knocking it over completely. The twenty-six years old singer/songwriter was famous around the studio for being very hard to please, as she's very specific with whom she wanted to work with, end of story.

"Yuuki-chan, there's no need to throw a tantrum. Mikoto just got out of her class, so she'll be here soon if you're willing to wait for her." Minagi Mikichi (a.k.a. Miki) the company's VP said. "What is wrong with you people setting time that clashed with her schedule when you know she's the only one I want as my photographer?" Nao glared at the man in his forties with an ever charming smile on his face. "Why indeed, manager-san?" Miki said looking over at Nao's manager: Park Jung (pronounced like June). "W-well, your schedule is booked, and this is the only time we can put this in. There's a rehearsal you have to do in twenty minutes for tonight's show." Nao's manager answered nervously as he too feared the wrath of the singer. "Whatever, there will be no rehearsal or anything until she's here and do the photo shoot. Next time, ask me on the photo shoot, got it?" Nao grated her words while glaring dangerously at the manager. "Y-yes ma'am…" he choked.

"Throwing a diva tantrum again are we?" a rather familiar voice echoed down the hall causing everyone to turn around to look at a teen heading toward them holding a slick silver helmet in one hand. "Yo, hope you ain't causing trouble in class." Nao said with a smirk on her face. The girl with short red hair and forest eyes had always been very down with the street talk with the feral girl, Yuuki Nao was from the street working hard making her way into the world of music and fame to support her sickly mother and now that her mother was well and currently living with the Minagi's family. "No," the teen shook her head smiling still.

"Good, cuz you know I ain't down for that, dig?" Nao was either trying to be funny or very gangster-like with her words but no one questioned. "Yeah, let's start the session so you can go rehearse your dance moves and songs," the teen nodded her head and went to set the light stand back to a certain angle and took a camera from a helper. "Thank you," she was polite, the opposite of Yuuki Nao. She looked around for something, but the props here aren't something she wanted. "What?" Nao raised her brow at the teen. "Come with me," the teen motioned heading back outside and Nao followed taking the helmet with her for no reason.

Pointing at her white Suzuki GSX-R600, she took her jacket off and tossed it over to Nao. "Put it on, lean against the bike and hold the helmet with one hand. Just like that," the teen said and Nao put the jacket on striking a pose for the camera. "Mount it, and put the helmet on the gas tank. Good, rest your elbow on it," the teen continued to give directions and Nao followed without so much a word. "Now hang the jacket on the handle, sit on the ground, and bend one knee so you can look like you're taking a break from a long ride. Good," the teen said and kept taking snaps continuously. "Please get these develop immediately," the teen said turning around and handed the camera to one of the staffs before walking up to Nao.

"I'm so looking _Rock Solid_ like the name of my album," Nao said gleefully. "You know, even though I take the pictures, they still going to charge you right?" the teen said putting on her jacket and took the helmet from Nao's hands. "I don't care, you give good results. Been giving good results for my album covers for three years now, and ain't anybody done it like you." Nao shrugged pointing out the reason she preferred to work with the teen. "I remember seeing a picture of that girl, Kikukawa Yukino a few years back in an ad. Look t her now, an actress of a daily show and the big screen star all thanks to the perfect pictures you took. Minagi Mikoto, photography genius…" Nao said with a satisfying smile on her face. "Speaking of that shy chick, you seriously still talk to her? I thought she be so rich and famous, she wouldn't remember you, ya know?" Nao said as she's interested in meeting the young and beautiful actress.

Their conversation was cut short when Nao was ushered away by her manager to rehearsal for a show she's going to be on tonight. Mikoto drove home to work on her homework; she technically only comes to the studio when called as she wasn't getting paid for working there. Minagi Mikoto, nine-teen year olds college student attending Kyoto University of Arts and Designs in Film Making working toward her master degree as she was the youngest student to attend there three years back and will be the youngest to graduate this coming Spring. Though she did take a few courses in oil painting, most of those were auctioned off and donated back to the school.

_A/N: characters will have to be ooc, why? because these aren't still in high schools, so they matured and so their personalities changed along with it. though there are traits that I will try my best to maintain. hopefully this one won't be running as long as some of my other works, but I hope you guys enjoy this less violence piece as well (can't be sure though). Ja ne~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Another Song, A Second Chance_

Prt. 2

Tokyo, Kuga Natsuki stood in her office, staring out at the busied street below in her blue suit. She had climbed the ladder up since she started working at the Otome Production Company at the age of twenty-four, now at thirty she is the President of the company while her younger sister is her Vice President. Today, she was expecting a visit of her friend of twenty-odd years; they had been friends since they were still in diapers though it might be a bit exaggerating.

A few gentle knocks on the door pulled her attention back from the moving objects below that started to look a lot like ants to her. "Come in," Natsuki said in her usual business tone as she turned around and sit down on her comfortable chair. "Hey, it's been a while." Tohkiha Mai greeted her friend with a bright smile as she entered the large office. Natsuki stood up immediately and went to embrace her long time fried, "It really has, and I'm sorry to hear about what happened between you two." "He's a good man, but my work would probably be the cause to it. We just sort of drifted apart when we don't see each other enough," Mai shrugged it off though it still pained her to talk about it. "Maybe," Natsuki shrugged as she didn't really like Yuuichi much even though he_ really_ is a good man.

"Anyway, I'm just dropping by for a farewell as I'm heading up to Kyoto for an auditioning. If all goes well, I will have to move up there." Mai said with a secret smile standing in her white blouse and creamy skirt. "Oh, meeting your secret admirer?" Natsuki asked as something dawned her. "Huh?" Mai raised a brow at her friend. "How long has it been? Eight years now? He loved you through your marriage, and probably still loves you so why not take a chance?" Natsuki asked her friend but maybe she knew the answer to her questions already but asked anyway. "An admirer can never be a lover," Mai said flatly without going into detail. They both knew, as Yuuichi was once Mai's admirer and look at them now. They fell in love, but it's Mai that fell in love as Yuuichi had always admired her and probably fell in love with the character that she was in the show and not the real her.

"I still think you should take a chance, I mean you probably talked to him more than your ex." Natsuki concluded. "No, I'm just going up there for business, thinking about a career change. I got a recommendation on meeting the people that run the Hime Music Production Company (HMPC) and maybe land a record deal," Mai giggled looking at her friend's reactions. "Well, you do like to sing and you have a good vocal since you've been singing and dancing on live stage. I really think it's a good move for you," Natsuki said after a long moment of dead silence between them. "I can give them a call and have you down with them; we do business with them too." Natsuki said as she was about to picked up the phone and called to Kyoto. "Natsuki, it's okay really. I can handle this on my own, and you'll be the first person to know of the result okay?" Mai sooth her friend as she really doesn't want any favor from the woman with midnight tresses flowing down her back with a worried face.

Kyoto, Minagi Mikoto and a few of her teammates are making a last effort in cleaning up the project they're working on for the school's festival. They had spent half of their school year working on the project, because this count as a final grade as well as potentially landed them a job in the media industry. Not to mention they all had a thesis to work on, though Mikoto doesn't seemed too worry about it as she and her teammates focused on editing all the scenes to combed it into a perfect one hour comedy romance movie to showcase for the festival that will took place in the coming week.

"Do you think we'll make it?" a teammate asked nervously as he cut the films and changed it around to fit the storyline on the script in front of him. "We will if you shut up," another guy retorted typing up all the name of the people who had participated in the shoot along with the team member's names. "If I flunk this semester, I'm blaming it on you two…" a girl murmured under her breathe as she sat across from Mikoto working on putting the films in order. "Relax; we'll get it done…" Mikoto looked up at her friends and beamed a bright smile at them and everyone grinned back at her before going back to their current work with renewed energy.

By the time the teen got home, she was so tired that she just locked herself up in her room not wanting to see her parents or even her grandfather. Who would have thought that behind the scene job could be so exhausting in doing editing, Mikoto spent the who night at school by herself finishing up the editing part with the music, open credits, and ending credits as the rest of her teammates went home for some much needed rest. She went to take a shower and just crashed, skipping out on the foods the teen just slept even as the sun moved slowly across the sky.

The rapid pounding on the door woke her from her slumber, groaned Mikoto got up and was ready to kill whoever it was that dared to woke her up from her sleep. "Jiji, what is it that you want?" Mikoto asked with an annoyed look on her face while yawning lazily. "You're supposed to be at work and bringing those songs you been writing for the people who are auditioning today to get a contract deal with our company. You didn't forget did you?" Minagi Jijirou asked his granddaughter while dressing in plain kimono tucking his hands in the sleeves of his shirt smiling his ever serene smile at her. "I forgot," Mikoto answered flatly as she closed the door on him to get ready for work (very late).

"Maybe I should tell her that the person she's having a crush on will be there today," he mused as he walked down the hall of the large two-story home. The Minagi Family isn't a middle class family, as they're ranked as Japan's top five wealthiest families because of their vast fortune. They had their hands in all kind of businesses, even the illegal ones though their main business is the Hime Music Production Company, which they hope that Mikoto would someday be taking over when she's married (they had been setting her up with more blind dates then she could remember, and each always ended in disaster). Though they had come to term that their only heir will be finding her own soul mate by herself, and will not be pleased if they interfered with her love life again, they make peace with that and anxiously waited for the day Mikoto announced her take over of the family's business.

HMPC's waiting room, Mai sit in her white dress looking calm and maintain her bright smile as some of the other people there paced around nervously or tabbing their fingers on the table continuously. Outside of the room, she could clear hear someone shouting for absolutely no reason, but maybe just to do it to cause everyone inside the room to jump a bit. Then, another voice, a nervous tone calling after the first one to calm down only to be yelled at by the first one, feminine but full of anger and venom spoken to the weaker voice of a man, a very scared man to be exact.

HMPC's hallway, Nao shouted when she saw Mikoto come rushing down the hall. "You are awesome! Look! Top chart," Nao exclaimed showing Mikoto the printed billboard chart with her album on top place. "Great, but I'm late for a meeting." Mikoto said letting out a tired yawn. "Damn, you're doing an all-nighter at school again? So I guess everything is ready for the festival, right?" Nao asked eyeing the teen. "Mm!" Mikoto nodded proudly. "I'm totally there!" Nao said excitedly. "But you have…" Jung interrupted. "Clear out my schedule for all of next week," Nao glared at the man who could only nodded his head with fear in his hazel eyes.

"I gotta go," Mikoto said. "Cool, I'll see you tonight!" Nao announced flashing the teen her mysterious grin. "Okay," Mikoto answered quickly as she just wanted to go without even registering what Nao's statement was about. "Aite, you better be awake by then or I'll kick your ass." Nao said before strolling off with Jung trailing behind her. Sighing heavily, Mikoto shook her head lightly before pushing the door opened, causing everyone inside to stopped whatever nervous actions they're doing to stare at the newcomer.

The other door opened, Minagi Miki stood there with a frown on his face, "You're late." "I'm sorry," Mikoto replied as she quickly entered the meeting room that's connected to the waiting room. Once inside, she pulled out a thin folder from her backpack and handed over to the man, it was a clear folder so he could clearly saw the music scores and lyrics within it and smiled at his daughter. He haven't really seen much of her since the news of the school's festival was broke to the family months back, the girl had been working herself to death on the final project and her thesis along with coming to the studio when required that he felt kind of bad to make her come on her day off.

Miki sat himself behind his red oak desk, as Mikoto sat at the mahogany piano with ivory keys with a stack of music scores in front of her. Her worn jeans, t-shirt and black leather jacket made her looked more like a street thug than a piano player, but she performed her job as the secretary called in people in the waiting room one-by-one. She was bored out of her mind as most of them couldn't even hit a single key singing from a piece of paper, Miki crunched his face up from time-to-time when the contestant(s) hit a sour note or two (mostly a lot).

"Tohkiha Mai?" the secretary called out as there are only a few people left in the room. Mai smiled politely as she got up, bowing slightly at the woman before following her inside. "Here's the lyrics they wanted you to sing," the secretary said handing Mai a music sheet with scores and lyrics on it. The title looked vaguely interesting; _'Silent Love'_ but the lyrics caught her attention immediately. It was rather charming and romantic, Mai felt like she really wanted to meet the person behind the song just to know what kind of a person he is (it seemed to be written from a man's view).

"Let's start," Miki said as his daughter nodded her head and started playing the instrument gently. Nodding at Mai, he smiled gently waiting for her to start singing, while the secretary sat down just a little behind her and started taking notes. Bowing slightly at him, Mai beamed her usual smile as she closed her eyes to imagine a romantic scene for the lyrics under a strange title.

_"When I first saw you, I know that you're the one. You're the star that shines beautifully in the night's sky, but you wouldn't know that there's someone who loves you silently from afar. Loved by the crowds, your smile is brighter than the sun but no one could see that because you're a star. Jet-set here and there, I wondered if you ever think of someone, someone like me who isn't rich or famous._

_I'm just a simple person with simple reasons, I don't have a big house or drive expensive car. I'm just a simple person who loves you in silent and from afar, because you're a star and we'll probably never cross path. It might be my fault, for loving someone so out of my reach, but I can't help it when my heart beats wildly upon seeing you on stage._

_They say a performer is like a butterfly, surrounded by fans and sometimes many lovers. But I would be too jealous, because I don't want to share you with anyone else, so it's better this way for me to love you from afar. They say I'm crazy, for nurturing this quiet love, but they don't know that it is the only thing that keeps me going. Even if you denied me, I will still keep on loving you._

_Maybe… just maybe… with times I will come to move on, fall in love with someone else. Just maybe, but I know that I will never forget that I had once loved you in silent. But for now, for now I will keep on loving you, until the day my memory slowly stops remembering things. Like your smiles, your beautiful face, your voice, and even the way you move, I would come to forget it all as my memory fail on me. For now, I will just keep on loving you in a silent way."_

Mai sung with all of her emotions, while everyone tuned in and Mikoto played the key to the lyrics known by heart. When the strawberry orange top stopped, the music stopped as everyone eyed not her but the one at the piano. "You really should bring in more upbeat pieces," Miki said looking at his daughter. "Nao would be greedy if I do," Mikoto replied. "You have a point there," he chuckled turning his attention back at Mai.

"Well, Tohkiha-san, your voice is very toned and good with this song or would you prefer something more pop?" Miki asked with fingers laced together in front of him. "I prefer soulful type, so this is just perfect for me." Mai replied honestly. "I know that you would like to write your own songs, but meet your co-composer: Minagi Mikoto." Miki said standing up and walked over to the teen, who give yet another long yawn. "You mean…?" Mai was surprised and mostly speechless. "You got yourself a contract deal and a song writer, that song you just sing was written by her some times ago." Miki explained and Mai let out a surprised gasp.


	3. Chapter 3

Prt. 3

As promised, Natsuki was the first person Mai called to let her know of the contract deal, and the young President can't belief her friend's luck. The next thing Mai did was sent out an email to her secret fan, it used to be letters written in neat handwriting, but today she decided not to as it would take too long to reach him. She wanted to invite him for dinner, in gratitude for recommending the company to her. It didn't take long to get a reply from him, and they set a place and time to meet.

Evening, Minagi's household. Yuuki Sakiko was busied in the kitchen with Minagi-Ito Mira preparing dinner (at five o'clock), and Nao was in the backyard with Minagi Jijirou having _'watering the plants'_ contest. They haven't really had a family meal together in a while, not with Nao and Mikoto's grueling schedules anyway. But they all made time for it at least once a month when Nao isn't on the road performing, Nao isn't really related to Mikoto in anyway. No, but since the day the feral girl's uncle took them in and got the best doctor to help Sakiko get better, they've become a family. Minagi Tatsuya, the older brother fell in love with a sickly Sakiko and treated her daughter as his own until his sudden death three years ago in a plane crash.

The sound of the front door nearly ripped over and slammed shut announced the other two members of the family finally returned from work, and carrying with them were harsh words and hostile atmosphere. "For once, I wish you didn't embarrass me in front of strangers!" Mikoto said in a rather loud an angry tone. "I am in no way of embarrassing you," Miki raised his voice as well. "Then stop telling people that I wrote those songs, because I only composed scores to them. That's completely different than composing the lyrics," Mikoto snapped back with anger flaring in her golden eyes. "Excuse me for trying to give her a good impression of you," Miki retorted angrily. "I didn't ask you to!" Mikoto wasn't about to play nice with her father tonight. "If you find yourself a suitable girlfriend and settled down, I wouldn't have to be meddling into your love life." "Because you're meddling into my love life that I can't find someone I like, so buzz off!" the teen was beyond pissed at her father.

"Whoa, whoa… what the hell is going on?" Nao asked rushing inside hearing the shouting match from outside along with Jijirou behind her. "Her crush comes for an audition today, and she didn't even so much as look at the girl." Miki said heaving a disappointing sigh. "Really? Damn, I be all over her. Why man?" Nao asked turning her attention to the feral girl. "I have to admit that I wasn't happy when I found out my only child fallen for a woman twice her age eight years ago, but when I saw her in person today. I have second thought, and Mikoto here didn't peep a word." Miki added. "Holy shit! You been into her since you're eleven and she's twenty-two?! Damn, that's like robbing the cradle!" Nao exclaimed loudly. "Wait, that ain't it since it's you who liked her, but now you grown up so it's cool." Nao shrugged.

"She likes your song," Mikoto murmured still pissed at her father. "I hate you," Nao glared at Mikoto knowing exactly which song the teen was talking about. "Whatever, let's just have dinner. I have to meet a friend after at eight," Mikoto said heading up to her room and tossed her bag in the corner before washing up for dinner. Nao and Miki just looked at each other and shrugged, surrendering to the girl's temperament and mood as today didn't ended up with someone plastering against the wall.

Eight o'clock, Mai was sitting at a reserved corner of a decent restaurant. She haven't been to this place in a long time, but it haven't changed all that much. It was a nice corner, she could see all the people that come in but they can't really with her without tilting their head in a certain angle. A bit nervous, she tucked her shoulder length strawberry orange hair behind her ear, sitting there in her casual white tank-top and Capri pants. Who wouldn't be nervous as this would be the very first time she will meet her secret admirer in person and face-to-face, Mai had never felt so nervous in her life until now as she watched people coming in just as the clock struck eight.

Mai was at awe when she saw the familiar person entered the place and talking to the hostess, soon the hostess led the person up to Mai's table and excused herself. "Minagi Mikoto, nice to finally meet you Tohkiha-san," Mikoto said with a polite smile as she extended her hand out and Mai took it. "N-nice to meet you," Mai was totally awestruck as the girl she saw earlier today turned out to be the man… person that have been admiring her for the last eight years. Awkward silence ensue as Mikoto sat down across from Mai, they ordered dinner and ate in silence as neither knew how to start a conversation with the other.

"So you're a composer…" Mai started once they left the restaurant as Mikoto offered to take her home. "Not really, I only write music scores. That song was collaborated between my good friend and I," Mikoto replied as they headed over to a white Suzuki Hayabusa. Mai smiled at the girl's honesty, but something interrupted their moment and its Mikoto's phone. The teen smiled apologetically, and Mai nodded letting Mikoto answered the phone.

"Mikoto," Mikoto answered the phone. _"Mikoto, come to the studio right now!"_ Nao was screaming over the phone on the other end of the line that Mikoto had to put the phone at arm's length to keep her from going deaf. "Pray tell me what you are doing there at this time?" Mikoto asked once Nao quiet down on the other end. _"Just shut up and come or I'm going to yell until your eardrums bleed."_ Nao was not kidding as she yelled that over the phone. "I'm coming, no need to shout." Mikoto said before she hung up on Nao. Her brows creased together, debating whether to drove straight over there or take Mai home first and get yelled at by Nao. Mai couldn't help but found Mikoto's thinking expression to be so adorable, she really wanted to giggle at the sight but held in her mirth.

"We should get going or your girlfriend would be very angry," Mai decided to help the teen's out. "Girlfriend?" Mikoto looked at Mai with a raised brow and confusion evident in her golden eyes. "Oh… I'm sorry…" Mai trailed off. "She's my cousin, not really my cousin but somewhat is my cousin. It's complicated," Mikoto said handing Mai a helmet and her jacket. They mounted the bike and Mikoto started the engine, shifting into gear she sped off moving through traffics and within fifteen minutes they're at the HMPC's parking lot.

"So, you're the chick that my little Mikoto had been in love with since she saw you performed at the Kyoto Performing Art." Nao's voice caused Mai to jump a bit as the two entered to the building. "Anyway, I need you to compose music scores for these lyrics," Nao said handing a thin folder at Mikoto. "And this can't wait until I come home because?" Mikoto took it and looked at Nao with a raised brow. "I just wanna piss you off," Nao shrugged. "It has to be rock with a bit of classical to it," Nao waved her hands and run off out of the building.

"I should start charging her for this," Mikoto murmured and Mai just looked on with an amused look in her amethyst eyes. "There goes my plan for sleeping all day tomorrow," Mikoto heaved a sigh as she skimmed through the folder. "You sound like you haven't sleep in a long time," Mai giggled. "I haven't had more than an hour worth of sleep for a whole week now, with the project, thesis and the coming school's festival and all other things." Mikoto said yawning tiredly.

Mikoto was dead tired, but she somehow managed to get Mai home safely before droving herself home and crashed onto her bed. The girl was overly exhausted, and Mai had to admit that it turned out to be a rather pleasant meeting even though the person wasn't a guy. She could definitely see herself becoming good friend with the feral girl, it was a bit amusing as she wasn't feeling disgusted after knowing it was a girl that wrote all those love letters to her for the last eight years but rather flattered. It's not like Mai never had a relationship with another person of the same gender before, on the contrary as she once had a brief relationship with a fellow cast and a certain person with midnight tresses. Both didn't really worked out well because they had almost nothing in common, the cast mate was more of a instant gratification type as the bluenette was too passive in a relationship.

_How could someone look so hot dressing in white shirt, khaki pants and a lose tie? _Mai's mind pondered as she turned the shower on and stood under it, letting the mildly hot water hit her skin. _Hot? God, did I just think she's hot?_ Mai's eyes widen at the sudden realization, when she saw Mikoto entering the restaurant she had thought the girl looked scruffy and cute dressing loosely. But now her mind thinks the teen looked _hot?! _She shook her head lightly, and washed herself off and realizing something else in the process as she found her body to be turned on by the thought of image of Mikoto at the restaurant earlier (very turned on).

The next morning, Mai decided to head to the studio for some down time to start writing up some songs for her debut album. One of the staffs there showed her the studio that musicians used to come for creativity, and there sat the teen with an electric guitar in her hands while staring at the paper on the music stance. She was dressing down in her tore up jeans, black long sleeve t-shirt, gray hoodie jacket, black sneakers and a black beanie on her head. Her guitar was connected to an Apple laptop; Mikoto reached over and tapped a few keys before turning her attention back to the piece of lyric in front of her. Mai watched quietly standing by the door studying the teen with great interest, the feral girl let out a yawn and wiped the tears away and started playing.

The room is filled with musical instruments, but was still spacey enough for a few tables, chairs, couches, and a handful of music stances. It is truly a place for musical creativities, but it's too early in the morning for anyone to be here but the maintenance staffs. Now it seemed that there's a few early riser after all, even though Mai and Mikoto were the only two there it's still counted as the room is in used.

Mai was brought out of her trance when the music stopped, and Mikoto put the guitar back in its place before flopping down on the couch and cleaning up the scores in her laptop. She isn't totally awake, so she didn't really took notice of the older girl's present in the room. Once she cleaned it up, named it and saved it, she closed the file and shut the laptop down and only did she take noticed of Mai's presence.

"You're here early," Mikoto spoke. "So are you," Mai said with a warm smile on her face. "Better it be sooner than later, so what about you?" Mikoto grinned sheepishly at the strawberry orange top. "I'm here to get some inspiration," Mai answered. "What do you have so far?" the teen asked walking over to Mai. "Not so much," Mai replied with a nervous smile mainly embarrassed to show the teen her unfinished lyrics. "Let me see, I'm sure we can come up with the rest." Mikoto said smiled confidently at the other. It might be a confident smiled, but Mai saw it as a charming smile or maybe a flirtatious smile perhaps.

_Searching for something, something invisible to the world but me and I will know what it is when I see it. Life has been lonely; I tread that lonely road since the moment love left me. Living in this seamless world, in a mansion, driving expensive car, attending expensive dinner, yet I still feel lonely. Everyone have someone, but I have no one._

_I traveled the world, but never met that someone who could make my heart trembles with happiness. What a seamless life, without a care as I moved through life easily. But something still missing, my heart yearned for something wholesome. My emptied, lonely heart, crying in my chest, searching for its missing half, I am lonely and will tread upon this road forever. Oh my lonely heart…_

"Hmmm…" Mikoto had her thinking expression on as she read over the lyrics once more. They headed over to a table nearby; the two flopped down on the couch sitting side-by-side. She suddenly stood up and took off her jacket, tossing it on a nearby chair before grabbing a pen Mikoto flopped back down and started scribbling away filling up the page.

_As time passed by, I thought that I would never find the other half of me. Then you come into my life, making my heart sings all the love songs it know. My heart is no longer lonely, but longing to be with you and feel your touches. The world is full of life, and so much obstacles, but we will get through it all because we have each other. Walking hand-in-hand with you, sharing every moment with you makes me feel like I'm in heaven. You make me feel wholesome, warm in your embrace because you don't pretend to be the knight in shining armor. You're just a simple person, the kind of person I've been looking for my whole life. My lonely heart isn't lonely anymore, because it has your heart beating together with it. My sweet, sweet baby..._

Mai was reading over the shoulder the whole time, and she couldn't help but finding it to be amusing as the first part seemed to be depressing but Mikoto added a surprisingly happy ending to the song. But what she wanted to know is, does Mikoto have a happy ending finding someone else after all those times Mai had politely rejected her feelings? As they had known each other about twenty-four hours, neither mentioned anything about the love letters nor professing of undying love. It seemed that it just sat there like a pot of stew waiting to be boiled over or burnt, but no one pay any attention to it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Another Song, A Second Chance_

Prt. 4

_**lildevilish:** Thanks for reading the story, and to answer you. No, I don't listen to enough songs to take it from other songs so these are actual words/lyrics I come up with. As far as the chapters, I have no idea but I would imagine it to be short with the length I've been writing on this story. I don't plan out how it will go, so far I only have a character profile list so that I don't mess up the characters that will be slowly introduced into the storyline._

The festival was a big hit, there were people waiting to meet the talented people behind the movie showcase, everyone was thrilled at the success of their work. Nao attended the festival along with another woman, and Mai wondered into the festival as she haven't really got anything better to do and this might help get her mind going in writing more songs. Though one would require a ticket to enter, and Mikoto had given her one yesterday morning in the studio. The place was jam-packed with famous directors and agents, scouting for talented graduates in the festival; it's like sardines in a can.

"So she invited you here too?" Nao asked nearly sent Mai into cardiac arrest. "Yes, she thinks that coming here would help my writer's block…" Mai answered politely though she really wanted to hit the red head for scaring the living out of her. Before Nao could say anything more, the young woman beside her took off leaving the two women to gaze after her. Looking back at each other, Nao give a shrug and paced after the woman and Mai followed suit.

The young woman dresses in a pale aqua dress, short brown hair, forest eyes, and a pair of frameless glasses sitting comfortably no the bridge of her nose. Wrapping her arms around the teen she was looking for since she set foot into the school's compound, she had missed the teen very much even though they kept in touch via emails and phone calls when times permitted her to. The teen hugged her back gently as usual, when she pulled away there was a huge smile on the teen's face and she knew that she was wearing the same smile on her face as well.

"You're getting taller," the young woman said smiling at the teen. "I wasn't expecting you to be here today, I thought you were in the midst of shooting the next romantic movie. And you're looking sexier everytime I see you," Mikoto commented while holding the woman's hands in hers. "T-thank you…" the other one blushed nicely. "You're welcome sweety," Mikoto said letting go of the woman's hand and hugged her, while knowing full well that her last word got the woman in her arms blushed profusely as it was her intent in the first place.

"Hi guys," Mikoto said when she pulled away and saw Nao and Mai approached them. "Yo," Nao greeted. "Hello," Mai said smiling her usual smile. "Nao knows you, but she probably feign ignorant anyway. So let me introduce you guys to each other," Mikoto said and Nao really did feign a hurt expression on her face. "That's Tohkiha Mai-san; she's working on her debut album. Yuuki Nao, a rocker with spunk and attitude, and will start her tour soon since her _Rock Solid_ was such a big hit. And this is Kikukawa Yukino, model turning actress about three years ago, she's big in Tokyo and starting to be known around here too." Mikoto introduced them to each other. "This is Minagi Mikoto, who one time dated us both but dumped us because we're not good enough when compared to the woman she fallen for," Nao added as she and Yukino acted as though they're hurt just mentioning it.

"Hey, hey… I did not." Mikoto was caught off guard and protested. "Honestly, I'm her ex but it was a mutual break up between us. She was the one that encouraged me to take a leap, and here I am. Even though we're not dating anymore, we're still good friends and when I think back. I felt like I was a cradle robbing," Yukino giggled. "Nah, it's not that. You just can't resist the Minagi's charm, believe me her parents got her a few stalkers since then. Those girls were like crazy psycho man," Nao was exaggerating things now. "Well, the signature style does make her stand out and charming in its own way. I would have to say she's rebelliously dangerous," Yukino nodded her head in agreement with Nao about the teen's charm.

"Nao, I'm sure you would like to have your music scores right?" Mikoto asked her eyes turned slit at the red head. "Fine!" Nao huffed stomping her foot like a spoiled child. "You're no fun," she pouted. "Well, I can make you stare at my blood shot eyeballs if you like," Mikoto shrugged as Nao shuddered at the girl's words. "Ugh, gross…" Nao made a face and the others laughed at her. "Whatever, let's go and leave her alone." Nao said dragging both Yukino and Mai off seriously leaving Mikoto there by herself.

Heaving a sigh, Mikoto went to retrieve her backpack before leaving for home to get some sleep. Not paying attention, she entered the emptied classroom and grabbed her backpack, but someone cleared their throat causing her to stopped and searched for the source of the noise. A young woman was leaning against the podium, her long blonde tresses, dressing in slacks and nice blouse, looking almost like a perfect angel.

They stared at each other for a while until Mikoto let out a tiring yawn that broke their contest, "Can I help you with something?" "You're Minagi Mikoto?" the blonde woman asked. "Yes," Mikoto replied flatly, almost unfriendly as she's near the edge of collapsing from lack of sleep. "You don't look at all impressive as my fiancé said you are," the woman said studying the teen up and down with her crystal blue eyes. "You sounded just like a stalker," Mikoto retorted and left. "Hmph!" the woman looked unpleased as she pulled her phone out and speed dialed it.

"I will not hire her; the girl is rude and unfriendly. We can't have someone like her working for us," the blonde said over the line._ "Alyssa-chan, you didn't say something to provoke her did you? Honey, you can't just judge people by the way they look. Remember how I used to look when you first saw me?"_ another woman's calming voice filled the blonde's ears. "I guess you have a point," the blonde sighed. _"Now, I'll find her and have a talk with her. So just go back to the hotel and wait for me or you can just enjoy the rest of the festival. Love you,"_ the other one said. "Love you too…" the blonde murmured as she still found it to be somewhat embarrassing after being together for six years.

Searrs Alyssa, the Otome Production Company's Vice President traveled all the way from Tokyo with her fiancé to Kyoto just to recruit a few talented people for the company. She couldn't understand why they can't let the secretaries or agents do it, but her fiancé had talked to her sister and begged her to come with. Though her family didn't force her to come here, but the way her fiancé was begging her made it impossible for her to not agree to come. Besides, seeing her parents being all lovey-dovey at home made her wanted to gag when she hardly have enough alone time with her fiancé, not to mention her sister's constant teasing about her behavior around her fiancé.

Back to the trio, wondering around the school after they left Mikoto behind, Nao was trying out all the foods there are to try out as Yukino just raised a brow at her friend. Mai, wondered off as her mind still drawn a blank, half confused and half surprised to learn that Mikoto isn't just a college student who happened to be a part-time composer but also dated a famous person. It was definitely more than meet the eyes for Mai, and that led her to wonder if she really should listened to Natsuki about taking another chance and date another admirer. But then again, Mai isn't readied for another failing relationship though she knew that she isn't getting any younger and should really started to settle down and there's the whole thing with her debut album to work on. Just too many things going on for her right now, Mai started to feel a headache coming just thinking about it.

While her mind wondered, her feet also wondered and got her to a parking lot and unexpectedly bumped into someone who happened to be there. "Ow, you might want to look ahead instead of the ground. Otherwise you'll be bumping into people," a familiar voice said to her. She looked up and saw that charming smile and tired amber eyes looking back at her, as their eyes locked Mai was completely lost within those golden orbs. "So, does being here help inspired you any?" Mikoto asked broken the silence between them and drawn Mai out of her trance.

Mai wasn't given the time to reply when someone approached them, the tall woman in short cropped aqua hair color with orange red eyes dressing stylishly. "Miyu?" Mai asked looking at the woman who stopped in front of them. "Mai-san," the person referred to as Miyu greeted Mai politely. "Minagi Mikoto? I'm Greer Miyu," Miyu said extending her hand to the teen. "Nice to meet you," Mikoto took it and shook it lightly. "I'm representing the Otome Production Company, and here to offer you a job as Assistant Director." Miyu said handing her business card to the teen.

"I'm sorry but I must decline the offer," Mikoto started and Miyu was a bit shocked but kept her composure as it's not everyday that the company would walk up a soon to be graduate and offered them a job. "In two years from now, if that offer still stands I will honor to take the job. But I already got an offer as director for local TV show," Mikoto explained. "I don't plan to apply to the OPC unless I have at least two years of experience under my belt," the teen added. "I understand and respect your decision, and we will welcome you with open arms when you're ready to join our team." Miyu nodded and excused herself as she isn't very familiar with Mai.

"Wow, that's a one in a lifetime chance, I'm surprise that you didn't take it." Mai remarked after Miyu disappeared from her line of sight. "Nao would drag me back if I leave, and I'm thinking about settling down." Mikoto replied. "Do you mind if I ask how old you are?" Mai asked peering over at the teen as her mind questioning whether the feral girl is really young or old because she sounded like someone in their forties. "Nineteen," Mikoto replied giving the older woman a quizzical look. "You just sound like someone around my age would be thinking of," Mai giggled. "What can I say," Mikoto shrugged. "I'm into older women, so I have to grow up because they're not going to wait around for me to grow up. Women are like fine wine, taste better with age. They know what they want in a relationship; I don't want one that doesn't know what she's looking for in a relationship because that's just a waste of my time." Mikoto explained.

"Is that why…" "No, Yukino is the type who knows what she wants in a relationship. It's just we both were looking for different things in a relationship, and neither of us got what the other was looking for. She's my best friend and I wouldn't have it any other way," Mikoto smiled a sheepish smile. "Anyway, you're heading home now or wait for them? I need to find a place to crash, because coming home means no sleep and I can't go any longer without getting some shut eyes." Mikoto said stifling another yawn. "No, I'm heading home and you can stay over if you need a place to sleep. Though it's not fancy like the studio," Mai shook her head lightly.

It was kind of weird and awkward to have someone you've known for so long yet still a complete stranger sleeping on the couch in your living room. Mai was crazy to offer and the girl took it, as soon as they reached her apartment, Mikoto really crashed on her couch and fall asleep immediately dropping her backpack on the floor beside the couch. Mai did some cleaning before coming back to check on the teen, who was amazingly still soundly asleep. She definitely looked very cute in her sleep, and Mai couldn't help but stared at that cute face in front of her until a light went on in her head giving her an idea and she went to get some papers and a pen.

_Watching you sleep, maybe dreaming beautiful dreams. I love how your expressions changes even when you're sleeping, so innocent and cute. I really wanted to know what it is that you're dreaming of. Watchful eyes, you would always tease me but I know that you're saying it because you like it when I watch you sleep. You may come across as a confident and maybe an arrogant person, but I know that you're very caring and sweet deep down. No one knows you like I do, because you told me all your secrets since we first met._

_Watchful eyes, you know what kind of person I am. The insecure and jealous type, but you're always there to be my blanket of security and reminding me that there's no one you love but me. I love when you speak, strong and warm with great passion and affection. I'm all warm and fuzzy when you wrapped your arms around me, telling me how you missed when you come home from work._

_Being with you is like a dream comes true, living a simple life together in each other's presence. But sometimes I feared that it is too good to be true, that it is all but a dream and you'll be gone when I wake up. And when I opened my eyes, you're there watching me. Beautiful golden orbs, those watchful eyes of yours got me lost in the moment. Just the two of us and no one else, a moment of silence as we shared a smile and a sweet kiss. Just a moment under those watchful eyes of yours…_

Finally, she finished penning her second song all by herself; Mai was rather satisfied with how it turned out even though the sleeping teen was her inspiration. "Not so lonely heart, watchful eyes, I wonder what the next one will be…" Mai trailed off thinking of the titles to her lyrics and looked back at the sleeping teen. She closed her eyes and tried to vision what it's like in five years, if she really took a chance with the teen.

Back at the festival, Nao and Yukino managed to go through all the food stances and watched all the showcases including the one Mikoto worked on. "I wonder where Mikoto go," Yukino said quietly as they finally left the campus. "Find a place to crash, and my guess would by the big chest chick's place." Nao said motioning her hands over her chest. "She looks familiar though," Yukino said thoughtfully. "She's the chick that your beloved Mikoto had fallen in love with even when she was dating you; Tohkiha Mai is the only woman that ruled her heart no matter who she's dating." Nao answered. "I didn't mind it though; she was very sweet and caring when we're together. I just hope Tohkiha-san realized how much of a wonderful person Mikoto is and accept her feelings; I really could see Mikoto spoiling her rotten if she takes the chance to date her." Yukino sighed feeling a bit nostalgic talking about her ex. "Fo sho!(For sure)" Nao said in her street style talk and Yukino just giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

Prt. 5

A/N: This part will cause a stir as to many of the characters will be very OOC, due to the fact that there's a side to everyone of them that you will not see in the anime. They are older version of the anime, so I tried to maintain much of their traits though some I have to change to fit into the storyline, so if you don't like the change you can stop reading. The last bit of this installment might be a bit perverse for some to stomach, and I apologise if it makes your skin crawls.

* * *

"_Honey, I'm home and I miss you so much," twenty-four years old Minagi Mikoto said upon entering a small three bedrooms home. She hung her jacket on the coat hanger by the door, took off her shoes and quickly made her way into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around a woman busying over the stove cooking dinner. "Baby, I can't finish making dinner with you gluing to me. Why don't you take a shower?" the thirty-five years old Tohkiha Mai said with a brilliant smile on her face. "Not until I get my kiss," Mikoto said breathing hot air into Mai's ear. This caused Mai to stop stirring the pot and turned around to give her lover a kiss on the lips, "There, now go shower."_

"_Hmm…" Mikoto pulled away with a thoughtful yet very innocent look on her face. "I change my mind, and I think I'll have my dinner now." Mikoto said reaching out and turned off the stove, knowing full well that the soup was done some times ago and Mai was just heating it up again. With that statement, the younger of the two cleared the table and placed her lover on the table. She really did literally have her dinner right there and then, but it was a different kind of dinner when she crawled on top of Mai ripping those annoying fabrics that separated her golden eyes from seeing the woman's skin underneath it all. Letting her lips, teeth and tongue raining kisses, love bites, and tasting every inch of skin that Mai got to offer, Mai could only writhed and moaned under her young lover's relentless assault in having her so-called __**dinner**__._

Involuntarily, Mai did let out a soft moan as she was still lost in her state of daydreaming or perhaps envisioning. Mikoto had woke a few minutes ago, and she just lay there watching how Mai's face turning from light pink to deep red. The beeping sound from the phone that Mikoto had placed on the table jolted Mai out of her state of happiness, and Mikoto was quick on pretending that she's still sleeping. It seemed that Mai had fallen asleep herself while trying to imagined what it would be like to be with the teen in five years, and her mind processed it into a very nice dream indeed. One that got her body all hot and bothered, and she was glad that the teen was still sleeping.

Mikoto reached out and grabbed the phone, still acting like she's in a sleeping state and answered it in a very groggy voice. "Mikoto…" she rubbed her eyes tiredly. _"Mikoto-chan, your Jiji wanted you to come home to meet your fiancé…" _Minagi-Ito Mira said to her daughter over the phone after she had gotten a call from her father-in-law. "Fiancé?!" the teen nearly shouted and Mai thought her heart just jumped out of her ribcage. "Great, this is just great. First you guys set me up on blind dates, and now you decided who I should marry too? Tell him to call it off or he can have Nao taking over the business, I'm going to accept an offer from Tokyo." Mikoto sit straight up and rubbing her forehead. _"He knew you would say something like that, so he told me to tell you that if you want him to call it off then you have two days to get a girlfriend. Otherwise, even if you go to Tokyo, he will bring you back here by any means necessary." _Mikoto's mother replied calmly while holding in her mirth.

Mikoto was so upset that she just went and snapped her phone shut, letting her mother know that the teen will not stand to be threatened. "God, I hate my family." Mikoto murmured as she got up. The news pretty much turned her world upside-down now that she was finally able to be close to the woman she still love after all these years, and the fact that she knew the woman just recently divorced with her husband of four years probably isn't ready for a new relationship but her damn family had to get her a fiancé without her consent. _My chance of wooing her just went down the drain, all… thanks to my family._ Mikoto's mind grated against her nerves, and that totally irritated the hell out of her.

"Thank you for letting me stay over," Mikoto said with a warm smile looking at a slightly shocked looking Tohkiha Mai. "Uh… you're welcome…" Mai stuttered. "I'm sorry for my unruly behavior earlier; I shouldn't be raising my voice in your home. So please accept my apology," Mikoto said bowing slightly before picking her backpack up. "Oh no, not at all," Mai quickly got up to her feet and smiled at the teen. "Will…" Mai paused feeling a bit nervous for no apparent reason. "Will I see you at the studio tomorrow morning?" she finally asked. "I think so, thank you again for letting me stay." Mikoto spoke in a very charming tone though it might just be Mai's imagination and left.

As soon as Mikoto got home, she was surprised to see everyone gathered in the living room; even her ex was there along with three unfamiliar people. Two out of three of them looked like they could be twins, if one of them didn't already have a little gray with a few lines from the corner of her eyes. She greeted them politely, though she was sure that the one with tousle blond hair probably not even listening to her as the woman's attention seemed to be focused solely on Yukino at the moment. Yukino, who probably felt the intense gaze from the woman that she shyly got up and give Mikoto a hug and pulled her to sit down next to her to hid from those intense gaze.

"Ara, she really does look like you, Miki-han." Fujino Shizuka said breaking the heavy silence in the air. Fujino Shizuka had been the family figure for years now, since the death of her husband decades ago as she struggled to raise three kids on her own and created a fortune for them. Now with her grandchildren grown and got their own career path, everyone urged her to mingle to meet someone to be her companion. Something she never took the time to thought about it, and now that she's in her sixties, Shizuka doesn't really saw the need from a companion now that she had her grand kids visiting her every so often. Though her stubborn and head-strong grandchild lived in Tokyo, so she doesn't saw the girl that often compared to her other grandchild who lives in Kyoto, Shizuka is happy either way as they still remember her after being famous in their own way.

"Like father, like daughter I guess," Miki said smiling warmly. "Shizuru-han, why don't you and my daughter get acquainted, after all we're all going to be a big happy family." Mira said laughing inwardly when she saw her daughter's brows twitched. "Ara, ara, I would be happy to be get to know my fiancé." Fujino Shizuru said sounding very sweet in her Kyoto accent giving Mikoto a wink. "My pleasure," Mikoto got up and bowed slightly being a gentleman that she is as she will not throw a tantrum to her family's expectation.

Nao was slightly shocked, the red head was so sure that the feral girl would no less said something unruly in this kind of situation. She would at least give her family the evil glare, but today she didn't do any of those instead she just smiled politely the whole time. Though Nao did saw the slight twitching of the brows, but that was it and nothing more. "Psst… is it me or did your ex looked a bit sulky?" Nao asked leaning over to Yukino. "She seemed a bit tensed, but other than that she looks fine." Yukino whispered back wanting to hide behind Nao as the intense gaze was boring into her and it made her very nervous just to be there.

Out in the backyard, Mikoto and Shizuru stood side-by-side looking at large and small bonsai trees in front of them as neither spoke. "So what should we talk about?" Mikoto decided to ask. "Ara, I haven't really thought about it as you seemed to be stress-out in there." Shizuru replied thoughtfully. "Well, I got a job offer in Tokyo but didn't really want to go because there's someone I love here. My family just enjoys making my life miserable by setting up one blind date after another, so it's hard to woo her when I don't have enough time to sleep." Mikoto sighed though she doesn't know why she confided to this woman with wheat hair and beautiful crimson eyes. "Ara, ara… let me let you in on a little secret then," Shizuru paused upon hearing the honest answer from the teen. "Jijirou-sama and my grandmother just started dating recently, and they decided to play a joke on you. But it's really for us all to meet each other as they both seemed to think about getting married," Shizuru said quietly helping the girl out. "Though I would be more than happy to help you get back at them, but under one condition," Shizuru started telling the teen her devious plan as she just can't resist in playing a prank at her grandmother (runs in the family). Mikoto looked at Shizuru's serious face and nodded her head, "It seems that my cousin couldn't take her eyes off of your friend in there. So I would appreciate it if you can introduce them to each other."

So a trap… erm… plan was set, Shizuru plant kisses on Mikoto's cheeks and make sure to imprint one on the collar of her shirt and Mikoto helped in making the older woman's hair looked a bit out of place and loosen her pretty plum shade kimono before they both headed back inside. Everyone's brows rose as soon as the two come in, their fingers laced together as Mikoto led Shizuru upstairs. It was when Jijirou and Shizuka stood up, as their plan seemed to have backfired on them at the sight of those two grinning at each other while their clothes looked to be a bit too loose.

"Hold it right there," Miki was the first person to spoke up. "Where do you think you're taking her?" he asked his daughter. "To my room, where else?" Mikoto asked her father with her brows knitted together. "After all, she's going to be my fiancé soon, so there's no harm in having her spending the night in my room. Isn't that right Shi-chan?" Mikoto said looking at Shizuru lovingly and Shizuru just smiled back and nodded her head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Nao jumped up from her seat. "What about that chick you love so much?" Nao asked looking pretty pissed. "What about her?" Mikoto asked in a nonchalant tone. "What the hell?! You mean to tell me you don't love her anymore?" Nao grated her words, as there's no way Mikoto would go for some else now that Mai was finally here in Kyoto. "Why bother when there's someone better?" Mikoto asked looking at Nao with calming eyes, as she kept her emotions hidden since this is just a plan to get back at her family. "Shit! I don't fucking believe this! Fine!!! Do whatever the hell you want then," Nao cursed and stormed out of the house fuming as she rarely cursed at home but this was really pissing her off.

"Ahem!" Jijirou cleared his throat to calm the situation down. "Mikoto and Shizuru-han, we were only teasing you, but it seemed that things had backfired on us instead. As most of you know that Shizuka and I had been seeing each other for a while now, so we decided to introduce you guys to each other." Jijirou explained. "Ara, ara, maybe you will now understand that it's not a good idea to play around with people's emotions especially someone who hasn't sleep in a while." Shizuru said as she straighten her clothes and hair out rather quickly. So they all realized that it was a trap devised by a Fujino, a taste of one's own medicine was successful.

They all laughed and Mikoto went outside to look for Nao, who was still very pissed and the teen spent a whole hour explaining that it was just a trap to get her revenge on her family but she can't let anyone know of it. Nao simmered when Mikoto promised to take her to a French bakery shop near the studio, as the place was always crowded that it's hard to reserve anything there and Nao happened to have a secret sweet tooth that not even her mother knew about it. So things were patched up and they all went out for dinner, and the blonde rarely talked the whole time she just stared at Yukino.

When everyone went to bed, the girls decided to head for the music room that's right under Mikoto's room. Mikoto in short and t-shirt while the rest wearing pajamas, resting her hands on the keys waiting for Nao to cue the music. Shizuru took the chair, leaving only the couch for the other two. "Ready?" Nao asked looking over at Mikoto as she sat on a stool nearby. "Mm!" Mikoto nodded her head. "I hate mushy song," Nao murmured under her breath as Mikoto started playing the keys slowly.

"_Baby girl, I fell in love with you when I first saw you. Give me a sign that you feel it too, because I'm going crazy just looking at you. You're beautiful inside out, and I love everything about you. People say you not cute enough, not sexy enough, not pretty enough, but they don't know that beauty is only skin deep._

_If given a chance, I will surely show you how much I love you. Your inner soul is made of gold and only a fool couldn't see it shine so brightly. Beautiful heart, I want to claim it for myself and let the world know that it's mine and mine alone. I don't want to share you with anyone, because you're mine. I want to love you and I'll make love to you all night long, if that's what you want me to do. Girl… oh sweet baby girl… I promise to never let you down because you're my baby girl."_

Nao hit the right notes, but the song was definitely not the type made for her voice so it sounded a bit off still. Mikoto stopped for a moment and everyone applauded, but she started playing again and Nao gave her a puzzling look but she just smiled. The red head shrugged and flopped down next to Yukino, ushering her to scoot over which meant that she would've to sit right next to the tousle blond woman.

"Beautiful day ain't it? Well, let me tell you something."Mikoto spoke in a very husky and charming tone. _"See, when I first lay eyes on this __**lovely**__ lady, I knew she'll be the woman I wanted to be married to. She has a body that say __**smoking hot**__ and a smile that's brighter than the sun in the sky. But that ain't nothing compare to silky strawberry orange hair, man I can't help but imagine what it would look like down there. _If you know what I mean…" Mikoto winked at the others and they all blushed lightly. _"So I wrote her a love letter, and profess my feelings for her. But it was quickly turned down as she's already in a relationship. _Now you'll think that I'm giving up, but I'm too stubborn for that. _So I keep on pursuing her throughout the years, and finally we're alone together at last. _Guess what happened? My stupid phone went off," Mikoto laughed still playing the piano and the rest giggled at her lyrics.

"_So I asked her out and she agreed, and we went to this swanky place for a romantic dinner. She looks so sexy in that silky red dress, like a birthday present wrapped in red silk just for me. She laughs when I told her she looks very beautiful, and say that I probably say it to everyone women I met. She didn't know that there's no other woman out there for me but her, I can have a million lovers but she's the only one who ruled my heart. _Now I know you think I'm being silly,_ but damn I'm so in love with her that nothing matter at all. Not at all… Yeah…" _Mikoto finished as the music died down and Nao whistled loudly while hooting at the teen.

"Hot damn! That's some kinky song you got there, you totally gotta pen me some of those kinky shit." Nao said in her usual street talk. "Ara, ara…" Shizuru rubbed her cheeks looking a bit flushed. "That's very romantic Mikoto-han, kinkily romantic…" Shizuru said with a wide smile on her face though she couldn't help but smiled at the teen's word play. "That's really good Mikoto," Yukino squeaked as she blushed from head to toes hearing such raw lyrics. "Y-yeah…" Suzushiro Haruka croaked as the lyrics really got her mind going into all the wrong places when she looked over at the pretty woman next to her.

"Come on cuz, tell me the secret to your writing style." Nao said as she draped her arm around Mikoto's shoulder and left the room as Shizuru already excused herself some minutes ago. "It's all about using your imagination," Mikoto replied. "Shit, I need a girlfriend then," Nao laughed. "I remember Yukino have a cousin in Tokyo, maybe you should ask her to introduce you to her cousin. The girl pretty cute," Mikoto said grinning over at the red head that just raised a brow at her.

Being left alone with Haruka, Yukino didn't know what to do or say or maybe get up and run out of the room as fast as possible. "So uh..." Haruka started as Shizuru had told her to be the one to take the first step if she wanted something, she'll have to ask for it. "Are you seeing someone right now?" the tousle blond finally managed her question without sounding loud or scary. "Yes, no… I mean no, I'm not seeing anyone right now." Yukino stammered her reply. "Would you um… would you go out with me then?" Haruka asked not looking at the girl. Yukino could only so much as nod her head, even if Haruka didn't raise her voice Yukino still found her to be intimidating.


	6. Chapter 6

Prt. 6

Mai was heading for the music room, when she bumped into a certain red head. "If you are looking for Mikoto, she just left to turn in her thesis about ten minutes ago. Should be back in an hour or so," Nao said looking at Mai with eyes that spoke mischief. "Here's something you should listen to for some inspiration 'til she gets back," Nao grinned handing Mai a small digital recorder. "Ciao," the red head waved her hand and left for her morning vocal warm up session.

Mai fiddled with the device for a while as she made her way to the room, empty as usual as it seemed that no one really used it but Mikoto when she's composing music scores for Nao's songs. Sitting down on the couch, Mai pulled out her notebook while tapping the pen on the table continuously trying to find something to write about. After about five minutes, she gave up and decided to listen to whatever that's on the recorder since her brain doesn't seem like it wanted to work at the moment.

"Beautiful day ain't it? Well, let me tell you something… _See, when I first lay eyes on this __**lovely**__ lady, I knew she'll be the woman I wanted to be married to. She has a body that say __**smoking hot**__ and a smile that's brighter than the sun in the sky. But that ain't nothing compare to silky strawberry orange hair, man I can't help but imagine what it would look like down there. _If you know what I mean… _So I wrote her a love letter, and profess my feelings for her. But it was quickly turned down as she's already in a relationship. _Now you'll think that I'm giving up, but I'm too stubborn for that. _So I keep on pursuing her throughout the years, and finally we're alone together at last. _Guess what happened? My stupid phone went off,_"_ Mikoto laughed.

Mai's face went red and she quickly stopped the song, maybe a puff of smoke could be seen escaping from the top of her head. It was just too much for her, Mikoto's voice was just too sexy in that small recorder and she's very sure that the teen was singing about her. She was flattered, but she was also a bit mad as how could the teen used such words and publicizing it like that without her consent and all that. But what she didn't know was it was secretly recorded last night by Nao, the girl always walked around with a recorder just in case an idea hit her or it hit Mikoto but Mai didn't listen to the rest of it to know about it at all.

Mai had no idea how long she had sit there, but when the door opened drawn her attention away from her thoughts and her gaze immediately glued to the familiar teen dressing in her signature clothes. The teen let out a yawn and plopped down on a chair nearby, pulling out her laptop and placed it on the table while plugging the power core in and turned on the machine. Not paying attention to Mai, she got up and left to get some coffee. Coming back with two cups in hands and handed one to a still dazed looking Tohkiha Mai.

"Thank you," Mai murmured accepting the cup from the teen. "No problem," Mikoto shrugged sitting down and turned her attention to her laptop. "Can I ask you something?" Mai started as she really wanted to clear up the thing about the song that Nao give to her earlier. "Sure," the teen replied still not looking up. Mai decided it's best to play it instead of saying anything else, and that did have Mikoto's attention. "Where did you get that from?" Mikoto asked as a frown formed on her face. "Nao-san," Mai answered stopping the device. "Should have known…" Mikoto murmured under her breath. "It was from last night, and we're teasing Yukino and my soon to be distant cousin in getting them to know each other better. Yukino is a shy person and that other one looks pretty intimidating," Mikoto explained. "I completely forgot that Nao have a habit of carrying a recorder with her all the time," Mikoto continued as her heaved a sigh and rubbed her face with both of her hands.

"I guess she's trying to play the match maker," Mai giggled slightly breaking heavy air that hung around them. "But it's a bit late now that you're engaged," Mai finished sounding a bit sad. "Oh that, my family just pulling my legs," Mikoto replied taking a sip of her coffee. "Anyway, let's get going with some new songs or you'll never be able to make your debut album." Mikoto quickly changed the subject as she's not into small talks or any kind of talks to be exact.

_Dreaming of a better day, of a way to tell you my feelings, a dreamer is all that I am. I dream of the day, when you and I could walk hand-in-hand. A dreamer is all that I am, because I'm a coward with no courage to confess to you. How could I when we're from two different worlds? You're wealthy and upbringing, while I am just a nobody. Surround yourself with beautiful women, and you politely declined all the love that was professed to you. I'm just a dreamer and a coward, because I don't want to be rejected by you like the way you did to them. But I will keep on dreaming for the day, when we walk hand-in-hand along the beach as the sun set over the horizon._

"I'm stuck," Mai cringed at her own words tapping her fingers on the table repeatedly. Mikoto grabbed the paper away from Mai and grabbed an acoustic guitar, strumming it a few times to get the beats down. Picking on the strings as she eyed the sheet, she started humming along but refused to sing the words out loud. The humming stopped but the music didn't, Mikoto opened her mouth and words seemed to flow freely through her.

"_One day I was surprised when you come up to me, telling me that I don't have to keep on being a dreamer. You've been watching me for a long time now, and you would really like it if I would be your lady. You caused an uproar for approaching me, but you didn't seem to care. I was nervous, but you took my hand and showed me how much you really cared about me. No more a dreamer I'll be, because we'll be together always. Just the two of us and that is much better than any dreams I've had." _Mikoto stopped singing and let the music died down. Her golden eyes still looked glazed, as her mind was still wrapped up in the lyrics and sounds of the guitar. Mai had to wonder why the girl hadn't become an artist with such a warm voice and so many talents.

Those few questions were pushed aside, as they spent the entire day together in the music room writing song after song together. They had completely forgotten about lunch until it was late into the night, Mikoto's phone rung quite a few times did it finally got picked up. It turned out to be a text message from Nao, teasing her about having a good time with Mai that she forgot about coming home. Mikoto shook her head lightly and replied honestly about her whereabouts, before her stomach let out a growling noise that it's very hungry and wanted some foods.

So they parted ways, Mai went home and prepare dinner as Mikoto went out to eat before heading home to get some sleep. They made a lot of progress today, and wrote about half a dozen of songs together. Mai was quite proud of herself to be able to concentrate so well today, but then again how could she not when the teen was right beside her the whole time.

Tokyo, it has been months since her friend left for Kyoto now. The girl that Miyu had discussed with her about had declined the offer with a reason that she didn't have the experience to be working for the company, Natsuki was secretly impressed by the answer she got when Miyu come back with her sister. She had made a call a business partner there, placing an order of the yet to be released artist. Listening to the soothing music in her study room, Natsuki read through the CD's cover with a picture of a certain strawberry orange top.

A knock on the door drawn her out of her nostalgic memories, "Come in." Greer Miyu stood there giving Natsuki a polite nod before closing the door behind her, "You wanted to talk to me about something?" "You mentioned this talented girl from Kyoto U, what was her name again?" Natsuki asked looking a picture of her and Mai together with her little sister from years back. "Minagi Mikoto, she has high recommendation from the Principal and even the Dean." Miyu replied as she still has problems with opening up to anyone other than her fiancé. "Take a look at this then," Natsuki said handing the CD's cover to Miyu. The tall woman took it and read through the few pages, all of the songs were seemingly composed by just one person as nine of the songs were penned by the composer and the singer who only penned one song by herself. "It seems that she didn't get those recommendations for nothing," Natsuki said resting her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together hidden nose, mouth and chin behind it.

"How is the shooting for the new movie going?" Natsuki remembered vaguely that her sister talked about the new action packed, romantic movie started its production just two weeks back. "Great, the two main stars seemed to know each other and they have great chemistry." Miyu replied, surprised that Natsuki would be the type to make small talks. "Good, good…" Natsuki paused for a moment. "I will be taking a trip to Kyoto to meet this Mikoto girl; I want to see for myself how good she is. If she really as good as she seemed to be, then she will be a great asset to our company." Natsuki finally said getting up. "You want me to not let Alyssa know of your plan," Miyu added and the other one nodded her head. If Alyssa found out, there's no way Natsuki could be away from her office. Her little sister could be very hard to handle about certain subjects and Natsuki skipping out on work would be one of it.

Kyoto, at the HMPC where Mai was waiting to talk to Mikoto, who was busied doing a photo shoot for a magazine that's featuring Fujino Shizuru. Even though her debut was a success, Mai have no intention of going on tour as she had already made plan for the next album but with some major changes to it. It is the reason why she's waiting to have a talk with the girl, Mai recently learned of the girl's birthday from Nao and that date is approaching and she wanted to see if she could get a day before or after the girl's birthday to herself.

"Hey, you want to see me?" Mikoto asked as she entered the music room. It had become a room for them to meet, like a secret hideout just for them as no one really used it that much. "I was wondering if you're doing anything on the fourth," Mai said not looking at the teen who had sounded more and more grown up since she met the girl back in March. "Of next month?" Mikoto asked and Mai nodded her head. "Not that I can think of," then she trailed off. "Oh, I think my family mentioned something about getting me a new bike!" Mikoto said excitedly. She had long requested her family to stop throwing birthday party for her years back, and they obliged and give her a new bike each year or a gift certificate to get her other bikes tune up. "Of course, it's just me shopping for it and not them. Would you like to come?" Mikoto asked the other woman. "Sure," Mai hesitated for a moment before answering as she's not sure if motorcycle shopping would be any fun but she really wanted to make the teen happy.

Of course, earlier in the month, Mikoto flew from Kyoto to Tokyo just to celebrate Yukino's cousin's birthday. There both girls apologized that they won't be able to come to her birthday due to their workload, and Mikoto just smiled and told them its okay as she would probably be stuck with a lot of work knowing how much her family wanted to get her angry. They laughed and had a quiet dinner at a nice restaurant, listening to the girl's stories on the cases she had worked on though mostly about all the arguments in court as she doesn't go into detail of the case. Yukino's cousin is a lawyer, working for a firm filled with a lot of great lawyers in Tokyo.

"As a matter of fact, do you have anything going on for all next week?" Mikoto asked and Mai couldn't help but looked up to see what the teen was plotting. "No. Why?" Mai asked with knitted brows. "How about I pick you up tomorrow? We're going to have a motorcycle shopping spree," Mikoto said with an innocent smile. "Oh, okay." Mai nodded understandingly or so she hoped that she looked understandable to the teen. "Great! Anything else you want to talk about?" Mikoto said knowing this isn't just the only reason Mai had waited here for her for a couple of hours now. "Y-yes!" Mai suddenly got a bit jumpy. "I was wondering if…" she trailed off, things suddenly got harder and hotter now that those golden eyes were staring at her so intently that it made her sweat a bit. "If?" Mikoto raised a brow and sit down next to Mai. "If you would be my duet partner in the next album," she actually murmured all that and Mikoto ended up leaning in closer to catch it.

"Why the sudden change?" Mikoto whispered softly. "Because you have a great voice, and I've always wanted to collaborate and you helped me wrote most of the songs. I mean, you're just so talented…" she paused and turned around only to have her lips brushed against the teen's lips since Mikoto remained in the same position when she strained her ears to hear Mai's answer earlier. Mikoto was surprised when it happened and so was Mai, but neither seemed to be pulling away. It lasted for only a few seconds and they pulled away and looked a bit flushed as neither one would look at the other, feeling their lips burned as the moment of awkwardness crept up to them. "I'll think about it, anyway I gotta go so I'll catch you tomorrow." Mikoto said and left quickly like someone was chasing her with a knife.

Tomorrow come at last and Mai was have a hard time falling asleep, because she couldn't help but feeling her lips and remembering the accidental kiss. Mikoto didn't bothered to give it much thought as she knew it was just an accident, a very good accident though she's not hoping their would be anymore of it as she assumed that the older woman would be cautious from now on. She's just happy to be able to spend more time with Mai, as they haven't really seen much of each other since Mikoto graduated from Kyoto U. The girl had had so many offers and she turned them all down, due to the fact she isn't interested in any of those jobs even the one from Tokyo.

"Mikoto, are you heading out to shopping today?" Mira asked her daughter as she got ready to leave for work. "Yes, I have to pick up Tohkiha-san," Mikoto nodded pulling on her jacket. "Honey, you can't ask a girl to go motorcycle shopping with you, she's going to be bore to death." Mira scolded her only child. "Mommm…" Mikoto whined. "We're not dating and she already agreed to go shopping with me," the teen replied. "Sure honey, you're not dating her. Next thing I know you'll probably be getting her pregnant," her mother said sarcastically. "Okay, that's just wrong in so many creepy ways." Mikoto said shaking her head lightly at her mother's words. "Anyway, I'm off and might not be home for a few days as I'm taking a trip to see Nao's concert in Sendai." Mikoto said waving at her mother and headed out.

"That daughter of mine, I hope this one last longer than the others." Mira said heaving a sigh looking at her daughter drove out of the driveway. "She's going to be twenty tomorrow, and still dateless. I wish she get a girlfriend already," she talked to herself while locking the door up. "Ma, I want to have a grandbaby to spoil already," she said looking a bit glittery happy like a high school girl in love.

Mai couldn't belief how much she enjoyed bike shopping with the feral girl; they got to try out all types of motorcycles everywhere they went. By noon, Mikoto settled for a burgundy Honda ST1300 and had it shipped to her home as she paid for it up front. She looked at the bike and bought it outright without even test driving it, the girl knows her things and she preferred her bike to be in mint condition. Then together they headed for lunch, buying bento boxes and went to a park as the weather is crisp and breezy.

"I never thought buying car would be so much fun," Mai exclaimed as she opened her bento box. "My mom says it's boring to take a girl out shopping for car," Mikoto said without thinking and she stuffed the sushi roll into her mouth and started chewing. "Your mother is right though, but I have a great time so thanked you for inviting me." Mai said picked the tempura shrimp up with her chopsticks and took a bite out of it. "I guess," the teen shrugged as she was already half way done with her foods. "What did you do when you're dating Kikukawa-san? Don't you take her out on dates?" Mai got curious as the girl didn't seem all that into taking a girl to where she would want to go. "Nothing, we hardly saw each other. So when we do, it's just snuggling up together and watches one of those movies marathons. I mean, we have dinner sometimes but it's always at her place since my parents would tease her to death if it's at my place." Mikoto answered honestly. "All the other girls were just annoying; they wanted to go to the mall shopping for clothes, jewelries or makeup. They're so stuck up too," Mikoto huffed getting mad just talking about all the girls that her family had set her up with over the years.

That was the end of their conversation; Mai was really starting to like the girl more and more each day. _She's just so simple,_ Mai gushed inwardly to herself as they took a walk around the park right after lunch. Mikoto maintained the same pace with Mai, and started to hum though not sure about what. Though it sounded like a familiar tune, Mai couldn't help but glanced over at the feral girl who just smiled and hum happily to herself. The tune was really driving her insane; because she knew she heard it somewhere but just can't remember the name of the song for the life of her.

"What's that song you're humming?" Mai finally asked as she couldn't hold her curiosity in any longer. "Hm? Oh, it's _Whenever You're Near_. Pretty uplifting song," Mikoto smiled charmingly at the strawberry orange top. "By the way, about the collaboration… You mean as a guest or what?" the teen asked. "I mean permanent," Mai replied. "If I agree, what will be calling ourselves?" Mikoto said with a raise brow. "Umm… _Love_?" Mai said looking at the teen that stopped walking suddenly. "Interesting…" Mikoto said after a long moment of silence.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: I totally felt twisted towards the end of this chapter/part. 'Kiss' was supposed to be something more lovey-dovey, but then I have a change of heart or mind in this case to twisted into a cruel and sickening concept. (Few things why I don't plan my story line when I started a story, always changing and twisting) I was having a twisted version for maybe my next mai/mikoto but something else jumped in and I wanted to turned into a sick, twisted, drama, tragic, and romance (which prolly will collect dust until I finished all these stories that's waiting to be complete on here first). ^_^; So apology for those who find this chapter/installment to be a bit creepy.

prt. 7

"So have you thought of any songs for use as a duet yet?" Mikoto asked over dinner at Mai's place. "Just one so far, but it's not done yet." Mai said shyly. "Mm, I love your cooking!" Mikoto exclaimed completely forgotten about her question. "Wish I could have it everyday," the girl said as she finished up her fourth helping.

When is done and the two changed out of their earlier clothes, Mai in her usual pajamas of a pale yellow color while Mikoto in short and t-shirt. It was a good thing that Mai decided to bought a guitar last month, Mikoto was tuning the instrument as Mai brought out her notebook to show the teen her new song that she had written while thinking about forming a duet with the teen. Mikoto strummed the strings once, twice, and pulled the strap on and grinned at Mai like a child with a new toy.

"_Love, is something we all say it so frequently that it lost its meaning. Love, is just a word we say and take so lightly. It hold no meaning when we just throw it around without stopping to see it, seeing the true meaning behind it all. I was once a fool and use it lightly, but when I met you I learned to stop and evaluate its meaning. It's hard to say it now; I don't want you to think that I didn't mean what I say._

_Love, suddenly got my heart racing fast when you're nearby. Love, suddenly made me desired for you to always be by my side. Love, suddenly means that we're meant to be, together forever until the end of time. But how can I tell you if my feeling, without making it sound so shallow? So baby can tell me how to say it?"_ Mai stopped looking up at Mikoto with a light tint on her lovely face.

"_Oh baby, you don't have to say anything. I always prefer actions over words, if you know what I mean. I've got my eyes on you for a while now, and I have to say you're quite the lady. Now if you don't mind, I like to ask you out on a date. It ain't nothing fancy cuz you know I'm the simple type. I'll take you out on my bike for an evening ride, traveling down the winding road._

_Love is love and people can take it anyway they like, but I know that you're just my type. But baby, why say it when we can just show it? Just a simple kiss and maybe sharing something more, but I'm not pushing it if you're still shy. Though I wouldn't mind if you want to give it a try, we got all night girl there's no need to be shy. Just holding hands girl, watching the night sky together just like this. Now this is what I think about love…" _Mikoto continued as she played the guitar to be in harmonize with her voice.

"How's that?" Mikoto asked as the song ended and she puts the guitar down next to the couch. "That was amazing!" Mai exclaimed as she placed the notebook on the table and went to give Mikoto a hug. Somehow she managed to tripped herself and fell forward, crashing onto the girl who in turn lost her balance and fell onto the wooden floor with Mai on top of her. "Ow…" Mikoto winced as her head hit the floor causing her eyes to see stars for a few seconds. She bent her right leg up, already forgotten about the fact that Mai was still on top of her brushing her knee against the latter's thighs causing her to let out a surprised yelp. "Eek…" Mai jumped and managed to sit up but now their position looked very intimate consider the fact that Mai was literally straddling on top of a slightly dazed Mikoto.

"Mai…" Mikoto said huskily resting her hands on Mai's thighs. The way her name rolled off the teen's tongue, Mai couldn't help but got excited though it made her blushed lightly feeling her body heating up. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" Mai quickly gathered her thoughts and got off the teen. "I don't see any love, but a lot of stars…" Mikoto said as she got up and rubbing her head. "Let's work on the next one before I'm starting to have amnesia," Mikoto joked flopping down on the couch with Mai trying to check on her head. It was crazy how they managed half a dozen of songs by midnight; they were so tired that Mai dozed off leaning against the teen. Wrapping her arms around the older woman, Mikoto yawned and lied back drifting off to sleep.

By the time Mai got up, Mikoto had already been up and changed out of her clothes already. She was saved from the awkwardness as the teen was in the kitchen making pancakes, the aroma was all over the house but Mai didn't mind it much as she went to wash up. It definitely was a nice breakfast, even though it's not traditional breakfast it was good nonetheless. Then they spent half of the day working the rest of the songs, all that was left was for Mikoto to compose the scores to it. They went out for lunch and come back to Mai's place right after, after all it is the fourth of November and Mai wanted to give the girl something but she's not sure what as it seemed that Mikoto's family could afford whatever she wanted.

"Happy Birthday," Mai said as she leaned forward and kissed Mikoto on the lips once they settled on the floor. It lingered for a few seconds, Mai couldn't bear to look at the teen as she feared of rejection since she did rejected the girl's feelings more than Natsuki saying no to foods without mayo. "Thank you," Mikoto whispered trying to sort through her emotions and the mix signals she's getting from Mai. Reaching out and tugging a strand of loose hair behind the busty woman's ear, Mikoto couldn't help the urge of running her fingers through it just to feel the silkiness of it. "Can I have another one?" her voice becomes husky all of a sudden. It at least got Mai's attention as amethyst eyes locked with golden; Mikoto tilted her head slightly leaning in closer until they're only a centimeter apart waiting for a sign from the older one.

Lips slightly parted, Mai closed her eyes and captured the teen's lips with her own. This really isn't their first kiss, but it was way better than any of the kisses they had before. Their kisses become hungrier with each passing minute, Mai grabbed onto Mikoto's shirt as the teen slowly pushed her down on her back. There's no turning back now and Mai wasn't thinking of turning back, her desires took over her body and shut her mind down in a heartbeat as she slipped her hands under Mikoto's shirt and feel the girl's tone back.

Soon, their clothes lay forgotten all around them, except for the panties as those somehow ended up on the couch. Lying entangled on the floor were two naked bodies, breathing heavily as the sweats broke on their body making their skin seemed to be glowing. Basking in the afterglow, Mikoto gently caressed Mai's face wiping away the tears of joy and sweats from all the lovemaking. She suddenly grinned, and Mai raised a brow giving her a quizzical look. Before Mai could protest, they're at it again and Mikoto really knows how to get her going even though she's feeling a bit tired after doing it for the last three hours. The girl was definitely making up for lost time or maybe her love for Mai for the last eight years finally exploded and now Mai's paying for it all.

Dinner was lost along with time as the two went for a shower and crashed onto Mai's bed, peacefully lying in each other's warm embrace letting their eyes closed welcoming a dreamless night of sleep. This would be the best birthday present Mikoto had ever gotten, and praying that when she woke up in the morning her present would still be there and not just another dream or left her side. It would be funny if Mai left her house, leaving the feral girl behind just after so much passion she felt from the girl. What they had together was so mind blowing that Mai wouldn't dare to share those details with anyone else, not even her best friend (who happened to be Natsuki).

"Mmm…" Mai groaned as she slowly woke up feeling her body ache all over. "Good afternoon Sunshine," Mikoto cooed resting her head on her hand watching Mai for a while prior to the latter's groan. "Mm… go back to sleep," Mai murmured rolling over to snuggled up against the teen's body for warmth. _That's odd…_ Mai's mind decided to work when her hands brushed against fabrics instead of flesh. Her eyes immediately shot open and saw that the teen was all dressed smiling down at her with her ever so damn charming smile, "What time is it?" "Ten after one in the afternoon," Mikoto mused at Mai's groggy voice. The answer woke her up completely, she couldn't believed that she slept through breakfast and pass lunch altogether and the teen didn't even bother to woke her up either. "Go take a warm shower to alleviate those aches, I ordered Italian and I hope you don't mind the food." Mikoto said leaning down and placed a quick kiss on her lips before pulling her up.

Lunch was just lasagna, and it's good though Mai couldn't understand how the feral girl managed to enjoy it when there is so much cheese in it. Mikoto noticed the slight hesitation, and took the liberty of taking the cheeses from Mai's plate and ate it so that Mai could enjoy her lunch minus the cheeses. "You're so picky," Mikoto teased. "Am not," Mai almost pouted but didn't as she's the older of the two so she couldn't just act so childishly. "I'll have to ask you for what you like before I order out the next time then," Mikoto smiled as she leaned over to give Mai an unexpected kiss on the lips.

Just as they finished lunch, the doorbell rung and Mikoto went to answer it as Mai put the remaining lasagna into the fridge to avoid it being spoiled later on. "Hi, can I help you?" Mikoto asked upon opening the door. The woman with jeans and t-shirt and a biker jacket looked a bit shocked staring at Mikoto for quite some times. _What's she doing here? I'm positive that this is Mai's address; could she have given the wrong one?_ Natsuki's mind went into overdrive trying to find an answer as to why the girl she isn't supposed to meet until this weekend is now right in front of her.

"Mikoto, who was it?" Mai asked closing the door to the fridge and washed her hands. Her question had drawn Natsuki out of her jumbled mind, "I'm here to see Mai." "Come in, she'll be right out." Mikoto nodded stepping aside to allow the stranger in and closed the door. Natsuki entered and noticed a guitar resting next to the couch and Mai coming out of the kitchen with a bright and warm smile on her face greeting Natsuki with a hug, Mikoto went into the kitchen and prepared the tea giving the women some times alone to catch up on things.

"She your manager?" Natsuki asked sitting down on the couch. "No, we'll be releasing a duet on the next CD and she's my secret admirer," Mai said. "That's… shocking," Natsuki said with knitted brows, she had always thought that Mai's secret admirer would be a guy and not a little girl. "What does she do for a living?" Natsuki asked playing dumb. "Composing lyrics and scores," Mai answered just as Mikoto brought out the tea. The girl poured the tea for both women, smiling warmly at Mai before excusing herself to the kitchen as her phone is beeping.

"Good kid, polite, and trusting," Natuski nodded. "Yeah, she's really something," Mai agreed sounding a bit giddy. "How long will this one last?" Natsuki saw how her friend looked, all glazed in the eyes. "Excuse me?" Mai snapped out of her reverie and sharpen her gaze at Natsuki's question. "This fling you have with her, how long will it last before she broke your heart like him?" Natsuki repeated her question putting it in a different way though she hated to open up old wound. "She's not like him, Natsuki. She could have any one in the world, and she could date a superstar if she wanted to. There are plenty of girls and women willing to throw themselves at her feet, but she never even bothered to look at any of them. She's the real deal Natsuki, and I can't begin to tell you how much she got me going dressing like that." Mai said softly noting the fact that Mikoto was in her signature clothes today. "She really made you happy huh?" Natsuki asked as she took a sip of her tea. "I've never had so much fun going bike shopping in my life," Mai giggled at the memories.

Mai called for Mikoto to join her, and she introduced the feral girl to her best friend and they exchanged their greetings. _"Minagi Mikoto, answer me or I'll kick your ass when I get back!"_ Nao's voice filled the room from Mikoto's phone. "Do that and see who'll write the scores for you," Mikoto said and Mai giggled at the quarrel as Natsuki could only watch with a raised brow. _"I hate you,"_ Nao hissed as she was calling the girl using the walkie-talkie connection. _"Bah, anyway I just call to say happy belated birthday. Did Yukino called you yet? What did your family got for you this year? A new bike or a new psycho for a girlfriend?" _Nao asked in her ever sarcastic tone. "Aww… thank you cupcake, you know I only love you right?" Mikoto teased and Mai tensed up a bit until she saw that playful smile on the girl's face. _"Very charming, you could use that on T.M. and maybe you'll be lucky to get in her pants."_ Nao laughed. "Thank you oh great master of dating, who happened to be single still. For your information I got a bike for my present, but the best present was from an unexpected source. Go get some rest; I'll see you in Tokyo per your request." Mikoto said in a serious voice. _"Sweet, I'm out and see you then."_ Nao sounded happy and the line went dead.

"You're coming too, as special guest for her concert in Tokyo." Mikoto said looking at a very shocked Tohkiha Mai. "I was supposed to be in Sendai yesterday for the birthday bash, but called off on Sunday because I have to go bike shopping." Mikoto smiled warmly at Mai. "I'm sorry if it's a bit sudden, and I know that Kuga-san comes far away to see you. But if she has some extra time, we can all go to Tokyo and enjoy the concert." Mikoto sweet-talked and the other two agreed. Mai agreed because she wanted to be with Mikoto as the teen got a whole week off, Natsuki agreed because she wanted to see how talented Mikoto really is as it was her purpose to be here in the first place. It's amazing how the girl gave a call and got jetted directly on a private jet out of Kyoto the very next day to Tokyo.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Mikoto asked as soon as they left the dinning hall of Yukino's villa. Mai nodded as they moved to an empty room for some private talk between the two, and she's dying to know what's running through the girl's mind as she had been rather quiet since the day before. "So, are we a couple now or just friends still?" Mikoto asked holding her breathe waiting for Mai to answer. Mai said nothing as she stood on her toes to give the teen a kiss on the lips, "I'm sorry…" Mikoto was prepared for rejection, she was expecting it like she had with all those letters but reading it doesn't hurt as much as hearing it from the mouth of the woman she loved so much. Taking in a deep breathe, Mikoto smiled warmly though inside she was dying but she's strong now. "Thank you, I hope we can still work together and not let this get in the way." Mikoto said with a bit of a forceful smile and turned to leave.

"Wait," Mai called grabbing the girl's right arm to keep her from leaving the room. "What I mean to say was that I'm sorry for not loving you sooner," Mai said looking down at the floor feeling her cheeks heating up. Mikoto froze, she felt like she just went through an emotional rollercoaster ride and now the answer she had always dreamt of was given and she doesn't even know how to react to it. It frustrated her for the first time in a long time, she suddenly wanted to hurt Mai in the worst possible way but a part of her loved the woman too much to hurt her. So she did what she saw as logical for her to not hurt Mai, pulling her arm out of Mai's grasp and left.

Natsuki went in after Mikoto left; her friend looked stunned but finally broke down in tears. "She doesn't want me…" Mai cried harder as Natsuki pulled her down on the bed hugging her tightly. She didn't know what happened between them, but it was obvious to her that Mikoto was just another one of those jerks. The type that would chase after a girl until he got what he wanted from her: sex, and then dumped her like yesterday newspapers, and that pissed Natsuki off to no end.

"Hey Yukino, you got anything I can break? I need to break something to get my mind clear up; otherwise I might hurt her…" Mikoto trailed off over the phone. _"Use the kitchen, there's some wine bottles and beers in the fridge you can break. But when you're done taking out your anger, talk to her and work it out."_ Yukino replied in a calming manner even though she's worried about her friend's well-being as the girl had never sounded like she's in so much pain as she is right now. "Thanks," Mikoto murmured her appreciation and hung up.

The sound of shattering glasses jolted the two women up from the bed they're on, Mai and Natsuki rushed out of the room and toward the sound of breaking glasses. The kitchen door was opened, they saw the mess and the one creating it was still sitting on the table and dropping bottle after bottle of beers onto the tiled floor. The shards started to pile up on the floor, Mikoto got off the table looking like she's in a crazy haze as swooped her right hand as though she's backslapping a wine bottle as it flew off the table and broke into pieces on the floor. She combed her short black hair with her left hand while laughing madly; walking over to the sink and turned on the water she stuck her head under it.

Finally calming down, Mikoto cleaned up the place as her mind remain a complete blank. Her phone rang and she put it on speaker as she worked diligently, it turned out that Nao was on her way here. _"Heard from Yukino that you had a bout with EU, did you break anything yet? I brought some more bottles just to help cure it," _Nao asked. "Thanks, but I think I broke all of her ceramic stuff." Mikoto sounded normal again. _"Okay, but don't let anything or anyone stress you out or you're going to have a worst bout of it."_ Nao sounded a bit worried. "I think it did, thought of killing someone crossed my mind. I promise not to let things bother me if that helps you feel at ease," Mikoto replied with a chuckle accompanying her words. _"Thanks, anyway I got a title but no lyrics. Mind working on it with me right now? I need someone to talk to or Imma fall asleep on the wheel," _Nao said letting out a yawn that Mikoto could hear. "Title?" _"Kiss,"_ Nao answered from the other line.

"_A kiss on the cheek, a kiss on the lips, you know you wanted more but I just can't give. I ain't your play thing, cuz baby I'm a person with a heart. I didn't love you because you're rich, but if you think your money could get me into your bed. Well think again, you crazy bitch. Wake up and smell the coffee baby girl, cuz this one ain't waiting forever. I had chased you to the end of the world, but don't think it's your money I'm after._

_A kiss from a bitch, she ain't got shit. Thinking she own me, when she hardly knows me. Let's make this clear, I once kissed you but it was long ago and I'd moved on since then. I got a lady at home, who is happy to see me. Kissing me on the lips, telling me she misses me. She's nothing like you, a rich bitch that you are hallow inside out. She got a heart of gold, humble and true. All I could think about is just a kiss from her. You're just nothing when compare to her, a kiss from a bitch is nothing compared to a kiss of a true lover._

_I don't tell you who to screw, cuz I'm over you when you walked out on me. Sorry but I must go, my baby girl waiting for me. I crave for her sweet kiss, tender lips that brushed against my own. Sorry little baby, but it's over long ago. I really gotta run, cuz I don't want a kiss from a bitch. _How's that?" Mikoto finished the song in an instance. Mai and Natsuki were at awe; well mostly Natsuki as she never knew someone could drop a song in a heartbeat sounding twisted and emotional at the same time.

"Damn, that was tight. I thought you gonna pen another piece of sweet music, but that was so sick." Nao exclaimed as she opened the back door hauling three boxes of beers and wines. "You know when I get a bout of EU, my head get sick so whatever pleasantries would be twisted into spikes and thorns. I know you love me when I'm sick in the mind, then everything would be up in your alley." Mikoto said putting things away as the place looked spit clean like nothing had ever happened to it.

"Who's the chick?" Nao asked pointing at Natsuki when she paid attention to other things beside her good friend. "Tohkiha-san's friend: Kuga Natsuki. Got some front row tix? Promised her, she gets to see you perform and Yukino's cousin is probably your biggest fan. Which reminds me, she should be home right about now." Mikoto grinned as the sound of someone shouting echoed down the hall.

At the mention, a young woman in business suit burst through the door and wrapped her arms around Mikoto's neck. Her long pink locks were pulled back into a ponytail, "Mikoto, it's been a while." "Shiho, we just saw each other last month at your birthday." Mikoto chuckled hugging the girl back lightly; it seemed that she's returning to her normal self. "Oh yeah, that's Yuuki Nao, T.M., and Kuga Natsuki…" Mikoto was cut off when Shiho squealed and hugged Nao tightly. "Oh my god, I love you." Shiho said hugging Nao still. "Does that mean you're gonna sleep with me then?" Nao teased. "No," Shiho quickly pushed the singer away and glared at her. "Oh… harsh," Mikoto laughed at her friend. "How about backstage pass to my show tomorrow night? Then a date some time later, perhaps?" Nao said with a lopsided smile. "Sure, but I'll chose where to go on our date," Shiho nodded. "Cool," Nao agreed impressed that Shiho was the only that didn't jumped at the chance of being in bed with her.

Mikoto was standing outside when someone struck her, dazed the girl turned around blinking a few times to refocus her vision. For a woman, Natsuki sure hit really hard and Mikoto didn't know what brought on the punch to her cheek. "You sick bastard," Natsuki spat as she sucker-punched the feral girl. "She gives things another chance thinking you're the one, and you went and break her heart just like that? Do you take joy in seeing her in pain?" Natsuki used her foot and tripped Mikoto pinning the girl under her.

"What the fuck are you doing to her? Get off of her!" Nao shouted running out of the house with the others in tow. Nao struggled to pull Natsuki away from Mikoto, while Shiho and Yukino helped the girl up and dragged her inside for some rest. Things quiet it down again, though Nao and Natsuki now locked in a glaring contest sitting in the living room as the other two come back down once they got Mikoto in bed.

"What is going on here?" Shiho said in a demanding and firm tone. "I don't know, but I don't want anyone near her again. She can't have another bout of EU again," Nao said angrily. "What's an EU?" Shiho asked the one question that plagued the others' mind. "EU is short for Emotionally Unstable or Unbalance, it happened to one out of ten million people or so. She was diagnosed with it around the age eight; I think it was when her grandmother passed away. It didn't happened again 'til her uncle died in a plane accident a little over three years ago, seemed that with each bout of it she got worst. Last time, she set her bike up in flame. We fear that someday she might kill someone, so it's why her family stopped trying to set her up on blind dates. If she ignored you and went to break something, leave her be until she fine again. Then talk to her again, but I rather you people not do something to trigger her EU again." Nao said not hiding the bitterness in her voice.

"Isn't there a way to cure it?" Yukino spoke softly. "Besides sex?" Nao joked. "None, doctor said not to give her any kind of medications as it might damage her brain or something like that." Nao said looking pretty grim. "Excuse me," Mai abruptly got up and left everyone in awe but Nao. "Hey Shiho-chan, know any good French bakery around here?" Nao changed the subject immediately. "Hm? Oh yeah," Shiho nodded and soon they all started talking cakes and breads.


	8. Chapter 8

Prt. 8

Finding her way around the place, Mai entered the quiet room with little light. A figure lying on the bed with even breathing, Mia tip-toed over and quietly sat down on the bed and looked over at the slightly swollen face. _How could someone so nice could be so cruel?_ Mai pondered watching Mikoto's face crunched up and relaxed again.

"Why are you here?" Mikoto asked weakly forgotten that she got hit by the woman in midnight tresses. "I just wanted to see you," Mai whispered reaching out to touch the burning cheek and Mikoto couldn't help but flinched from the pain. "I'm sorry for walking out on you earlier, but when you paused like that I was sure that was your answer. It confused me when you repeat it again adding in what you planned to say in the first place. I didn't know if I should hug you or hurt you, so I left…" Mikoto said as she placed her hand over Mai's hand in shaky voice. "I never meant to hurt you," tears dwelled up in those loving golden eyes. "And I'm sorry for hurting you all these years," Mai said as she leaned down pressing her lips firmly against Mikoto's as her own tears escaped from her amethyst eyes.

Morning arrived and Mai woke up feeling refreshed, it was a blissful night for her as the feral girl next to her made her feel loved and wanted. Of course, the girl had woken some times ago and fully clothed watching Mai with amber eyes, smiling her ever so charming smile as Mai got up and got out of bed. She let out a whistle and gently pinched the busty woman's rear, which earned a gasp from Mai who whirled around and ready to slap the girl only to receive a full-blown kiss from the feral girl. She chuckled seeing Mai's flushed face, telling her to get ready for breakfast as no one was up yet and so she went to prepare breakfast for everyone.

"So did you two work on a routine for the opening act tonight?" Nao broke the silence at the breakfast table since no one would start a conversation. "We'll get to it right after this, which means no disturbing from you guys." Mikoto replied coolly. "Whatever, just try not to mess it up. I'm trying to promote you guys to the fans, so they get to know you better before you release your next CD together." Nao shrugged stuffing another pancake into her mouth. "That's very sweet of you," Mikoto said. Natsuki enjoyed the breakfast, though couldn't help but feeling there's something amidst between her friend and the feral girl since they acted like nothing happened.

Then again, everyone decided to spy on the two after breakfast or at least listening to their conversation from outside the door. Unfortunately for them, Mikoto knew that something like that would happen and turned the television on while she and Mai took turn being creative in bed. Until they worn out and Mikoto started humming to herself, and Mai quickly wrote it down and the two practiced in the shower together getting ready for the big night ahead. Sighing in the defeat, the others left after fifteen minutes of listening to the television show going on inside, each getting ready for the big concert tonight trying not to think much about the other two locked in the same room.

"How's everybody feeling tonight?" Nao shouted over the microphone as the show coming to an end. "Alright, I brought with me some friends tonight. You know I make them come all the way from Kyoto just for you guys," Nao smirked and the crowds went wild again. "They gonna put on a show just for you guys, and now let me introduce you to them. She's my confidant, my composer, and the only photographer I'll ever be working with: Minagi Mikoto! With her is a woman known as Yume in _The Never Ending Dream_, Tohkiha Mai a.k.a. T.M.!" Nao roared and the crowd went into frenzy along with her. She had toured all over Japan, and Tokyo was her last stop and she's going to make it so awesome that her fans won't forget.

The tempo of the music was rather nice and very swaying, making the crowds wanted to dance but not wildly. Nao stepped aside and took a guitar that Mikoto offered to her, "Just follow the drummer." Nao nodded giving her friend the stage and the crowds, as she beaten the strings with her fingers focusing on the drummer and the bass player.

"_Hey there sexy thang, what say you be my girl?"_ Mikoto started as she and Mai was practically standing the end of each side of the stage. The girl was in her signature clothes, rolled up sleeves white shirt, black slacks, sneakers, and loose tie with a very light and tiny headphone with a microphone on her head. _"Hmph, what make you think that I want to be your girl?"_ Mai replied with arms crossed and not looking at the girl. She's in a lovely but short red dress, looking every inch of a high class woman in her red high heels. Mikoto turned and grinned at the crowds while pointing her thump at Mai, and then she walked quickly over to Mai and stood really close that they're only an inch apart from touching each other.

"_Cuz I know that you're shy, but I promise to treat you right. Even though I'm not a man, but just give me a try and I know that you'll like. I'll swear to make you high all the way through the night, let's take a chance for this romance between you and me…" _Mai quickly put her fingers to shushed Mikoto in mid-sentence.

"_What make you think that I want be with you? See, talking is just for show, and I don't believe anything you say. I understand how you are, you're just a flirt and you never stay. So don't just say it girl, show me what you can do then maybe I'll be your girl. You know I'm not so nice, when feeling betrayed you better watch your back."_ Mai strutted away to the middle of the stage as the fans whistled and shouting 'sexy lady'.

"Ouch," Mikoto said playfully with an impish grin accompanying as she turned and chased after Mai. Somehow she managed to slide on her knees up to the busty woman and wrapped her arms around those smooth legs resting her face against it; her actions got the crowds going wild. _"I swear you have my words, to love you girl until the morning light. You'll see me here, I'm going nowhere cuz you are my girl. I promise to never lie, and never make you cry and I'm always yours. Don't let this chance go by, just give me a try. I'll show you ecstasy…" _Mikoto sung as she slowly got up trailing her hands up Mai's body and rested on her hips.

"_So we'll just take a chance, jump for another romance and hope that it's the one. I want to be the one, to give you ecstasy and crying out my name. Let's just do it girl, there's no need for more when our hearts are one. I want to make you mine, promise to never make you cry. We'll be all right…" _they sung together and produced beautiful music as their voice entwined sending the crowds into a state of fantasy. The song ended and the crowds couldn't stop cheering and whistling as the singers had their lips touched breathing heavily for a moment before turning around and took a bow at the audience.

"Good night Tokyo!" Nao said along with Mikoto and Mai, taking one last bow as the lights went out and the curtain came down signaling the end of the concert. It was another success and Nao padded Mikoto, handing the girl a bottle as the lights were intense and making them sweat like pigs. Mikoto nodded her thanks and handed the bottle to Mai instead, she wasn't thirsty at the moment as familiar people walking up to them.

"That was tight," Nao said pulling the feral girl into a hug. "Not as good as you, rocking the crowds with thirteen songs." "Bah, it be twelve if it weren't for the sick one you made yesterday. You da best," Nao grinned before stalking up to Shiho and headed out for the night.

"Ara, I didn't know you're such a flirt Mikoto-han," a familiar voice rang out and Mikoto whirled around quickly. "Shi-chan, I'm so glad you could make it to the show." Mikoto said excitedly giving the elegant woman a hug. "Um…" Mikoto returned her gaze back to Mai and Natsuki, who seemed to be gawking at Shizuru's and her v-neck black dress. "Hello, my name is Tohkiha Mai." Mai was the first of the two to greeted Shizuru politely. "My girlfriend," Mikoto smiled talking to Shizuru in a low voice. "Ara, it's nice to have met you at last," Shizuru said in an elegant Kyoto-ben accent though her eyes rested on Natsuki's emerald ones. "She's Kuga Natsuki, my best friend." Mai said jabbing her friend lightly to get her attention. "Very hot-headed and single," Mikoto whispered and Shizuru giggled lightly.

* * *

"Mmm… Mikoto… please…" Mai moaned as she struggled to free her hands. She never saw it coming, the fact that Mikoto managed tied her hands onto the chair she was sitting in while kissing her was a mystery. Her dress was removed and now she's bare in her undergarments, while Mikoto still fully clothed with the exception of her tie lying on top of Mai's dress. Mikoto was ignoring Mai's words as she bit down on the woman's perked nipple behind the lacy red bra matching with her panties and dress. "Ahh… please…" Main was pleading and squirming now. Mikoto used her mouth to covered Mai up as her right hand pressed roughly against the sensitive spot between the busty woman's legs and started rubbing it, causing Mai to moaned into Mikoto's mouth and bucked her hips wildly working up a sweat and Mikoto abruptly stopped.

"Shhh… or you'll wake the others up…" Mikoto whispered untying Mai and pulled her up onto the bed sitting on Mikoto's lap with her back against the girl's front. Mai was panting while leaning forward, Mikoto popped the hook on the back and took Mai's bra off and tossed it on the floor. Grabbing the aching breasts, Mikoto started massaging it and was rewarded with small cries of her name from the other woman's lips. Stopping her actions just to wrapped her left arm around Mai's waist to pulled her back against Mikoto roughly, while dipping her right hand in under Mai's panties and slipped her fingers in between the wet folds making Mai let out a surprised gasp.

Arching her back, Mai bucked her hips a bit trying to feel more of Mikoto's fingers inside of her. "Patience my sweet…" Mikoto whispered kissing Mai's neck and shoulder as she pushed her fingers in deeper at a painfully slow pace. But she wasn't patience and she started thrusting her fingers against Mai roughly, Mai bit her lower lip from crying out loud as pain and pleasure mixed together as her hands clutched onto the sheets under them. Just as she felt the walls tighten around her fingers, Mikoto stopped with her fingers deep inside of Mai causing the latter one to whimper. "Please… Mikoto…" Mai begged sounding hoarse as she squirmed but Mikoto wasn't about to let her have her release so easily. "Please what Mai?" Mikoto whispered nibbling Mai's shoulder lightly and playfully. "Ohh… you're such a tease." Mai almost cried. "Please…" Mai begged again and Mikoto give the woman just one single slow thrust of her fingers. "Ahh… please release me…" Mai really couldn't take this torture anymore as the heat that had built up inside of her was becoming unbearable. With a chuckle, Mikoto granted her lover the release she was begging for and keeping her there for as long as possible and slowly brought her down from the height of ecstasy.

Once recovered, Mai extracted her revenge on her young lover. Mikoto welcomed the dominance side of Mai, and called her name in ecstasy before Mai got a chance to smother it with her mouth. The twenty years old was insatiable, feasting on Mai hungrily tasting every drop of love there is that the woman got to offer. The excursion ended when the two finally collapsed from exhaustion around five in the morning, Mikoto lying on top of Mai resting her head on a pair of breasts that seemed to make the best pillows in the world as far as Mikoto concerned.

Somewhere else in Tokyo still, a handsome young man plotting a way to made the busty woman his. He attended the concert out of boredom, but the closing show was the only thing that caught his eyes because the busty woman in the red dress looked delicious. But when he tried to approach her, she didn't even notice him and walked out with her singing partner before he could try to woo her. After all, he's Kanzaki Reito, Tokyo's heart throbbing actor to date and no woman could ever resist his charm (and a player to boot). What Reito want, Reito always got it one way or another and this one will be no different either.

A brilliant idea was formed, and he went out of his way and befriend with the rising actress: Kikukawa Yukino and her annoying companion: Suzushiro Haruka. It was a great benefit when he decided to throw a party, on the surface was just for some good clean fun but underneath it was to lure Mai into his trap. He drugged both her drinks and her singing partner, took Mai to his room and did the unthinkable as a hired henchman took Mikoto to an alley to a good beating. But that was only half of it, as he took the man's gun and shot him dead before leaving the evidences on the unconscious girl. Mikoto was arrested for murder, and Mai cried realizing she slept with another man while Reito blamed it on the alcohol as he never meant for any of it to happen.

Mikoto's family hired the best defense team money could buy, and Shiho was the one leading it. Yukino and Haruka on the other hand, hired a private detective to find the true killer as Yukino known that Mikoto would never do such thing even if she's drunk. Leading the case was Detective Harada Chie and her assistant Senoh Aoi, the two were former undercover agents. It was a nightmare, in the span of just a few months Mikoto and Mai went through so much suffering. And what's worst was when Mikoto starting to have mini-episode of seizure while in jail.

Shiho successfully got Mikoto out of jail to get proper treatment for her seizures, only to found out that whatever happened that night had caused her brain to swell and she needed to have immediate surgery. By the time the surgery and her recovery was over, the case was closed and Reito was put behind bars for first degree manslaughter. Losing half of her brain, Mikoto had to learn most of the things all over again with Mai's constant encouragement. She recovered but her left eye was completely blinded due to the damages from the surgery.

* * *

"Wow, times sure do fly by quickly. Already its two years since things went south," Nao sighed contently with her lawyer girlfriend sitting next to her. "Two years and you haven't come out another CD; think your fans still worship you?" Mikoto asked as she joined the two with Mai right by her side. "Pfff… families are more important than my fans, but I'm glad that you're finally yourself again." Nao answered in an irritated tone but underneath she's glad that things went back to normal. "Anyway, here are the scores that you asked for and we'll start the recording tomorrow morning. So don't be late," Mikoto said with a warm smile as she handed the thin folder to Nao. "You're the number one," Nao grinned as she took the folder and placing a light kiss on Shiho's cheek.

She wouldn't be caught dead kissing the lawyer in front of Natsuki or Chie, but Mikoto and Mai doesn't tease her for being a sweet person and a bit whipped to be honest. The same with Natsuki, that woman would never admit to anyone that Shizuru got her so whipped that she's actually eating healthy just to please the crimson eyed woman with such a sexy Kyoto-ben accent. Chie is just a harmless flirt, though the detective knew when to be serious and when to be good around her Aoi. Haruka moved in with Yukino, and well the shy one wore the pants in that relationship teaching Haruka the art of patience and cooking too.

Unlike the rest of them, Mai and Mikoto moved to a home nearby the girl's family since she got out of the hospital just last year. With all the physical therapy, Mikoto usually made breakfast before she headed off for her therapy session and Mai would prepare lunch and dinner. Sometimes she looked to be in a lot of pain, but when she looked at the busty woman, she couldn't help but smiled as all the pain melted away. Even when she's not fully healed, Mikoto was still one heck of a lover in bed and Mai wondered why she didn't returned the girl's affection for her sooner. But they're not perfect, they argued quite a bit and most of it was about how men kept on trying to ask Mai out, Mai found out that Mikoto could be very possessive of her when men stared at her lustfully.

"Hey Sunshine, I'm going out for a walk would you like to go with me?" Mikoto called out to Mai in the kitchen. The name somehow stuck and become a kind of endearment the younger girl use to call her lover/fiance, "Baby, dinner is in five minutes. The walk can wait for tomorrow morning," Mai called back from the kitchen. "Yes dear," Mikoto teased as she headed into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Mai's waist. "Oh don't you try and sweet-talk me, we'll have dinner and that's final." Mai said trying her best to sound firm. "I love it when you're feisty," Mikoto whispered nibbling gently on Mai's ear.

"_You say that you're afraid of love, fearing of rejection. But if you would only stop, and listen to this beating heart of mine. Spare me a minute of your time, I promise to make it worthwhile. You're a beautiful woman inside out, and I wouldn't have it any other way because you stole my heart. I never knew what love was like until I met you, you are my missing half and that's no lie. I don't mind rejection because it's from you; it only feeds my hunger and makes my love for you all the stronger._

_If you think my words have no meaning, then I'm willing to prove it to you. If only you let me, I promise to never let go. I'll go out on a limb for you, and I'm willing to die for you. Just say the word, and I will not deny it." _Mikoto sung softly into Mai's ears letting her be the first person to hear their new song together for the first time in two years.

"Oh my god, we haven't set a name for our CD yet," Mai suddenly realized it in the middle of the night. Mikoto rolled over and pulled the woman back down to bed, she was secretly thankful that they're not in the middle of making love otherwise it would be a real turn off. "How about WM (Double M)?" Mikoto asked sleepily. "Why?" Mai asked snuggling up to the other girl. "Mai and Mikoto, two Ms would equal to double M." "Oh, I see…" Mai murmured sounding delighted. "Now go back to sleep," Mikoto murmured pressing her lips against Mai's luscious lips as she put her leg over the latter's while her hand moved up the woman's back under her shirt.

And so, their first duet CD was released and it went platinum in just two weeks, trailing in as number two on the billboard after Nao's _Love Bites_ CD that was released a week prior. They had numerous hit songs like: _Love, Willing, Is It Love, and Another Chance._ _Another Chance_ was the most requested song since it was performed live at Nao's concert two years ago in Tokyo, and right behind it was _Is It Love?_ Receiving rave reviews and a lot of fan mails in relating to the song, most of those letters asked if they will go on tour or open a concert that caused the couple to discuss whether or not to do it to return all the love they got from their fans.

At the urging of their families and friends, they held a concert in three places: Sapporo, Tokyo, and Kyoto. In the end, Mikoto never become a movie director, instead she's now a performing artist and a composer. She attended Miyu and Alyssa's wedding, then Yukino and Haruka's wedding, a bit awkward to be going to your ex-girlfriend's wedding but it was very enjoyable in seeing how whip Haruka had become.

* * *

"WM, WM, WM, WM…" the crowds cheered as live music started on the stage in Sapporo, the first place the duo decided to start their two days concert event. Mikoto was sweating while Mai breathe heavily as the concert is coming to an end, but both graced the crowds with a very warm smile on their faces despite their fatigue. "And now ladies and gentlemen, the song you're all waiting for…" Mikoto spoke as a stagehand handed her a microphone. "Is It Love!!!" Mai finished and the crowds went wild again and the music started up once more.

"_Is it love? Want to be with you every moment of my life, you're my whole life. Is it love? I can't go another second without you by my side. Oh my baby, I want to hold you tight. With you by my side, I know that I can do anything. Oh my baby, can you tell me that it's love…" _Mikoto started the song, it sounded very warm and classic with the piano and other string instruments playing in the back.

"_Is it love? When I see you, I can't help but feel so shy. You has always been there for me, makes me wonder if I can go for a day without you there for me. Is it love? Want to be with you every moment of my life, you're my whole life. Is it love? I can't even breathe without you here with me. Oh my baby, is it love?! You lift me up so high when you're around…" _Mai continued as her voice rose ever so lightly like an angel sending the crowds swaying left and right with her beautiful voice.

"_Is it love? When I look into your eyes, I could see the tenderness and longing within. Is it love? When I hold you hands, I feel like nothing matters anymore but you. Oh my baby, can you tell me… Is it love? Want to be with you every moment of my life, you're my whole life. Is it love? I don't want to live without you in my life, so baby be mine. Oh my baby, this is love…" _they duet the last part of the song in great harmony and ended the song as their lips touched.

"Wonderful performance, may I offer you…" "No," Mai snapped at the man with blonde and brown hair. "Mr. Kwok, I've told you time and time already that we are not interested in signing a contract with your company in China." Mikoto spoke calmly as she rested her hand around Mai's waist. "You may be persistence, but my girlfriend's patience is wearing thin. And I hate to be rough on people that annoyed my girlfriend," Mikoto said in a low and dangerous tone as she pulled Mai against her roughly to show her dominance and possessiveness of the woman. "I'm sure you understand where I'm getting at," Mikoto continued as her eyes turned slit causing the man to lose his nerves and composure at the same time. "If you'll e-excuse me then…" he said weakly and walked out as fast as he could without looking like he's running for his life.

"Ow, you don't have to be so rough like that…" Mai complained pushing Mikoto away once the man was out of sight. "I'm sorry," Mikoto said softly looking over at her lover. "I don't like it when you're being rough like that, but I don't mind it if it's when we're in bed." Mai whispered kissing her young lover's lips lightly before capturing it for a heated kiss, grinding her hips against the other's hips at the same time. Mai was definitely turned on by the fact that Mikoto still loved her and is very possessive of her, and she couldn't help but wanted to feel Mikoto's skin against her own.

**End~**

A/N: That's it folks! Mikoto have a habit of referring to Mai as her girlfriend even after they're engaged in this story. I ended up skipping out on a lot of the details since I really didn't feel like it's needed since this one mostly about Mai and Mikoto and a lot of music. Believe it or not, it's hard to come up with lyrics and things but I like to end with the song: Is it love? as they had weathered through a bit of weird things that happened to them. Thanks for reading.


End file.
